Broken but Still Beating
by Maiko Hime
Summary: Annalisa had always loved stories. They had always been her one comfort despite her heart ailment.When death comes to her door she has the choice to give into darkness or to accept her fate and let what little hope she has left be the gift she leaves behind. Eventual OC/Bunnymund. OC will have characteristics of the Book's Mother Goose.
1. Part I: Prologue

~ Hey all. Thought I'd give a try at Rise of the Guardians! I love this movie! Its everything I always dreamed of as a child. Well...maybe not 6'1 Pookas but close enough LOL. Please R &amp; R. This is going to be a bit on the dramatic side so get your tissue box ready!~

**Maiko :3**

(I do not own the canon characters only Annalisa!)

**Broken but Still Beating**

_Prologue_

Books were always a good escape as long as you read the right stories that are. You had to read the right stories. If you read the right stories your whole life for a single chapter could be changed at least in your imagination. You could be someone else and be somewhere else doing something great. You could be a detective solving a mystery or a great warrior fighting a dragon. You could even be a princess and be waiting in a tower for your one true love to come rescue. For a short time, the darkness that was in your life could be held at bay, and you could sit in a peaceful bubble of fantasy safe and dreaming.

Annalisa Dane had been diagnosed with a rare degenerative heart disease when she was twelve. Up until then she had been a normal bright, healthy, and happy child. Then that day, she had been chasing her dog playing Frisbee out in her backyard on a gray winter day when she felt a pain and tightness in her chest. The next thing she knew she was waking up in the emergency room surrounded by nurses and doctors in a terrifying stark and sterile environment. After that came needles, wires, test after test, doctors, specialists, and consultations. Annalisa's world quickly became that sterile and stark environment and the sunshine and warmth that had been her life before seemed to start to fade. Instead of letting it fade as the doctors and nurses told her she had to start being responsible and being considerate of her health she refused to let all the rules and bonds hold her back completely. Her parents could give away her bike and her dog. They could keep her inside when everyone else went out for recess and P.E. but they couldn't take away her books.

Annalisa immersed herself in a world of fantasy to escape the pain that was threatening to consume her. She held the darkness at bay with fairies, dragons, gnomes, princesses, demons, heroes, etc. Her health after a while stabilized and she was able to live albeit a safe, quiet, and scheduled life but a life none the less. Annalisa accepted her fate and was grateful for the time and health she had left. Up until she was eighteen she was content until she went into sudden and life-threatening heart failure. She had been put on the donor list and after that it was a waiting game. There was less than a one percent chance she would receive a heart transplant and her time was running out. Through some sheer miracle, she received a heart transplant.

Her life changed after that for the better. For the first time in a long time, she was health and was able to do the things like run and walk for long distances without the restrictions of before. She could climb a whole flight of stairs on her own! Finally, she was able to live again. Moving out of her parents' house, she attended college and had just finished her two-year degree when she had another fainting spell while out shopping with friends. Rushed to the hospital Annalisa received news that would destroy everything inside of her. Despite the required medicines and following ever rule and protocol of being a donor recipient her body was rejecting the heart transplant.

Darkness consumed her world, and Annalisa felt what life she had left in her fading slowly. The doctors gave her a few months at best. Here she was at twenty-three with having fought for over ten years with nothing to show for it. Annalisa shut herself off from the world and let herself sink into a deep depression. Disability and money from her parents paid for her utilities and rent, but she refused to leave her apartment. Her mother came over once a week to clean her apartment and do her laundry. A neighbor did the grocery shopping for her. Annalisa felt like a ghost already just existing. Day in and day out she often stayed in her apartment staring at the sky. It wasn't until her neighbor who brought her usual week of groceries accidentally left her daughter's birthday gift behind did a small amount of light come back into her life. Her neighbor had bought her a fairy tale book a typical classic of general childhood stories. Annalisa had seen its gilded gold cover sitting on her counter. Curiously she picked it up and seeing the title she gingerly opened it. Annalisa hadn't touched a book in weeks. Instantly the words wrapped around her like a safety blanket and she were able to escape her world of darkness, pain, and listlessness.

Slowly over the course of a few days after reading the tales Annalisa found the strength to accept the inevitable that she was going to die. Peace found her, and her soul was finally able to rest with that knowledge. That being said she decided to make the most out of the time she had left. She started visiting her parents every Sunday for dinner. Slowly but efficiently she was able to do little chores around her apartment. Annalisa even volunteered to read to the young children at the library once a week and help with their arts and crafts after. It was something to keep the little toddlers busy. Being around their warm and vibrant little bodies, Annalisa found rejuvenation and serenity. What she didn't know is that she was going to find not only her true destiny but also her true love.


	2. Part I: Chapter 1, Bunny meets Girl

~So Pooka's in some mythological stories are shape shifters and they are fae often taking the forms of sheep, goats, dogs, or rabbits. So why couldn't they change into a human form. Just an idea. ~

*Maiko* :3

* * *

**Broken but still Beating**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

Annalisa's mornings were always the worse for her. She woke up and instantly had to take her medications. The medications that were only prolonging a fading life but she took them anyways. She even took something for her depression to help the day go by easier. Next she would shower and change her usual routine taking a couple of hours where before it had only taken a half hour. She had to cut off her once waist length blonde hair to a short bob because even hair care took too much effort. She also got cold easily so often times she wore an oversized sweater and her tights. Since it was early spring and still a bit cool no one thought otherwise of her clothing.

Then she would take a taxi to the library often times once or twice a week so far to help with the children. There she had met Sophie and her older brother Jamie. The two siblings were very unique and quite sweet. Annalisa loved Sophie instantly the first time she had met her. The girl often had on fairy wings mixed with polka dots and stripes in her wardrobe. Her blonde hair was always in disarray much to her mother's dismay.

One evening Jamie and Sophie's mother was running late picking them up and the library was closing at five. She had met their mother, Elizabeth, a few times and Annalisa offered to sit with them in the park nearby while they played and watch them until their mother could get there. Annalisa sat on a park bench watching Jamie pretending to be a monster and chase his sister growling. Sophie's high pitched giggles rang out and Annalisa smiled envying the girl's energy. She pulled out her cell phone to check for any text message from Elizabeth hoping their mother wasn't too far off because she would have to take her evening medication soon.

"Ms. Annalisa!"

Annalisa jumped hearing Jamie's shouts and promptly dropped her book. The boy came running up to her with wide and scared eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Sophie! She disappeared!"

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Annalisa asked concerned

"Well she was here one minute and then the next, POOF, she's gone!" Jamie said dramatically throwing his arms up.

Annalisa sighed standing "I doubt she just disappeared she probably just wandered off. Come on we'll find her." She said walking forwards and Jamie followed her.

E. Aster Bunnymund often times when he was on his rounds would stop and check on Sophie and Jamie. True it was coming close to Easter but since he was nearby he stopped and checked on his little ankle biters. They were playing in a park watched by an adult he hadn't seen before. However they were content laughing and doing what children normally do. Sophie perked up as if sensing him grinning she took the moment Jamie wasn't paying attention to make a mad dash for his hiding place. Bunny rolled his eyes knowing it would be worse if he tried to run away. He had a few minutes he could visit with her.

Sophie came crashing through the foliage and he swept her up into his arms. "Hey there kiddo."

"Bunny! I missed you!" Sophie giggled hugging the large rabbit.

Bunny chuckled hugging her back "I missed ya too kiddo. I believe ya need to be gettin back to your baby sitter fore she starts to worry for ya." He said

"Ms. Annalisa! She's really nice." She said completely missing his point but what could you expect from a five year old?

"Hm. I bet come on kiddo let's go." He said starting to lead her out of the foliage and onto a walking and bike path that went around the park and border lined the woods.

He wasn't particularly worried about anyone other than children seeing him. Adults couldn't see a six foot, shape shifting, and boomerang toting Pooka. At least most adults.

"Bunny!" Bunny heard Jamie's yell of excitement and the freckled faced brunette made a mad dash towards him.

Bunny sighed rolling his eyes setting Sophie down. "Hey mate. I can't stay. I just came by to check on ya. I got work to do back in the Warren."

"Oh yeah it's almost Easter in a few weeks." Jamie said remembering

"Chocolate and eggs!" Sophie squealed

"Jamie! Where did you go?" Both Sophie and Jamie froze hearing Annalisa approaching

"Easy kiddos she won't be able to see me." Bunny said

Annalisa felt her chest constricting as she walked after Jamie who had took off sprinting all of a sudden down a wooded trail. Her breaths were coming out quicker and she was feeling a little lightheaded. She was going to kill those kids if she got ahold of them and Elizabeth was going to owe her big time. She heard giggling and Jamie's shout of excitement. Annalisa gave herself a little push knowing she could rest as soon as she saw them. She rounded a bend in the little trail seeing them but also seeing something strange. It was a large shape kind of blurry and grey? She thought maybe the lack of oxygen to her brain was affecting her vision maybe. She kept coming forwards watching Jamie and Sophie watching her curiously standing in front of the blurry image that seemed to be shimmering now as she neared. Annalisa blinked a few times and before she knew it there was literally a giant rabbit standing right in front of her.

Bunnymund watched the young adult woman coming towards them. He could see she was pale and petite with literally almost white blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She wore a dark blue overly large sweater and black tights. She walked barely making a sound and he wouldn't have heard her except her breathing was labored and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. Obviously the young woman was not well. Bunnymund watched as she neared and he saw her squint and his heart lurched. Her squinting turned into a realization and shock as she stopped suddenly gaping. She could see him.

"Ms. Annalisa…are you okay?" Jamie asked concerned

"Um….I….oh my god." She choked still staring at the rabbit in shock

Jamie's eyed widened as he realized she could see Bunny. "Ms. Annalisa can see Bunny!" Sophie said excited

Annalisa had been through a lot in her short time on earth but the one thing she had never been through was seeing a six foot, humanoid, boomerang toting rabbit. Her chest constricted painfully and her breath caught in her throat suddenly. Annalisa gave a strangled cry grabbing her chest and falling to her knees.

"Ms. Annalisa!" Jamie cried in fear

Bunny swallowed hard hearing the woman gasping for breath and his large ears picked up an odd sounding heartbeat. She took gaping breaths sounding like she couldn't get any oxygen. Sophie started to cry and Jamie trembled with wide eyes not knowing what to do. Bunny did the only thing he could think of to do. He used his powers that few knew about, not his powers of being the Easter Bunny, but his powers from his Pooka heritage he shape shifted. His image blurred and he rushed forwards grabbing the young woman around the shoulders. "Hey there Sheila! Can you hear me? Hang in there!"

Annalisa heard a deep accented voice yelling at her and strong hands encircling her shoulders. She looked up with blurry eyes seeing a man with shaggy grey blue hair and dark green eyes. He was quite handsome in a rugged sort of way. Any other time and she might have mooned over his accent or his rugged good looks but at the moment she felt like she was dying. Annalisa took a few deep breaths trying to calm down.

"My. Heart." She managed to choke out

Bunny looked at her cocking his head and he remembered the soft and uneven pattering of her heartbeat. The woman was sick it seemed like and it had something to do with her heart. "Aye. Hold on Sheila I can help ya." He said and without a second thought scooped her up into his arms. She was as light as feather and ridiculously tiny.

Annalisa didn't even have the strength to put up a fight as the very tall and lanky man hoisted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing. She heard Sophie crying in a garbled noise and heard Jamie shouting. "J-Jamie…Sophie." She choked trying to move

It had been thousands of years since Bunny had used his human form. He felt awkward but was quickly becoming accustomed to this form. He wasn't as fast or agile in this form but it was a heck of a lot better than a six foot rabbit. Jamie and Sophie followed him worriedly. Jamie was trying to calm and shush his crying sister as they walked after him back into the foliage.

"They're all right Sheila ya rest now ya hear?" Bunny prompted.

Annalisa couldn't manage a reply before darkness consumed her.


	3. Part I: Chapter 2, Hospital Crazies

~Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! I appreciate it!~

*Maiko* :3

**_I do not own ROTG and all respected characters_**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Annalisa woke up in the hospital. It wasn't an unusual place for her to be she had woken up here before. Letting her consciousness adjust to her surroundings she found herself hooked up to the traditional heart monitor and respiratory monitor. Taking a few deep breaths she reached for the button on the side to raise the head partition of the bed. She looked around recognizing the local hospital for all its lack of grandeur and dreary stucco surroundings. There was a white curtain separating her from the other bed in the shared wing of the emergency room.

"Hey there Sheila." A deep accented voice cut through her thoughts

Annalisa turned her gaze to the far corner which was shadowed by darkness. She saw a figure standing there and she swallowed remembering that same accented voice from before. Did she really see a giant rabbit earlier? Was she finally developing some sort of psychosis to go along with her terminal illness? Maybe it had just been a figment of her imagination and it had just been a person.

"U-um….who are you?" she asked her voice meek and soft hoping she wasn't speaking just to a figment of her imagination.

The figure emerged showing a tall, sinewy, and lithe gentleman. He had the same rugged face as the man who helped her and she remembered those forest green eyes. His shaggy grey hair framed his face which held open concern as he stared at her. He was wearing the strangest clothing she had ever seen. It was some sort of forest green tunic with leather cuffs on his ankles and wrists and a leather strap across his chest. Another thing was he was barefoot looking him over she thought he looked like some sort of forest nymph.

"You can call me Aster." He offered giving her a crooked smile

She swallowed "Okay. Am I dreaming?"

"Afraid not Sheila." He said approaching her bed. Annalisa grabbed the blanket draped over her clutching it tightly her eyes widening as he approached her.

"Whoa! Calm down its okay. I'm not going to hurt ya. I helped ya remember? Ima friend of the little ones."

Bunny could see she was terrified and who wouldn't be seeing strange manafter an episode like she had. Her wide blue eyes regarded him a moment before she let out a soft breath relaxing she put a shaky hand to her forehead. He hoped being here to checkon her wasn't going to upset her more.

"Are Jamie and Sophie all right?" She asked softly at the mentioning of the littleones

"Just fine Sheila. They're with their mother as we speak at home. They were just scared for ya is all." Bunny explained

"That's good. I'm glad they're okay. Who are you exactly? How do you know Jamie and Sophie?"

Bunny chuckled rubbing his head looking down at his bare feet. "Well ya see Sheila…."

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name isn't Sheila." Annalisa said curious

"Oh um...it's just a name I call ya know girls. It's part of the Aussie thing. As for who I am that's a bit complicated ya see." Bunny explained

"You're Australian? Well I guess that explains the accent." Annalisa said softly sitting up on her own wincing slightly. After every attack her whole body was sore.

"Ya know ya should be restin." He said

"Please. Tell me who you are. Please tell me you're not really a six foot rabbit." Annalisa said hopeful

"Bullocks. Well ya see. That's the part that's complicated." Bunny explained

Annalisa let out a sigh "So you are a six foot rabbit? That's it I'm going crazy."

"It might seem that way but this is all real." Bunny said trying to explain to her

"Uh huh. Sure. I'm going to close my eyes and you're going to be gone."

Bunny sighed crossing his arms "All right if ya say so."

Annalisa glared at him before shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath mentally counting to ten before opening them again. Her breath caught in her throat realizing he was still there. He quirked an eyebrow smiling.

She stared at him "Well I guess if I'm going to go crazy there are a lot worse things I could see than a guy who sounds like Hugh Jackman and a large rabbit."

"I'm tellin ya Sheila ya ain't crazy. Why won't you believe me?" Bunny asked irritable

At that the curtain slid back revealing a doctor. Bunny immediately quieted as Annalisa looked at the doctor than back to Bunny standing in the corner. The doctor was her cardiologist surprisingly Dr. Sumter. He was about thirty-eight with greying red hair and brown eyes. He was short and stout with a slightly round midsection. He currtently looked at Annalisa with a disgruntled look.

"Annalisa I thought I told you to take it easy." He lectured

Annalisa looked back at Dr. Sumter as Bunny stood there silent surprised the doctor didn't see him. "I'm sorry. Um..."

Dr. Sumter watched her glance back to the corner. He followed her gaze not seeing anything in particular interesting over there. "Annalisa are you all right?"

Annalisa blinked several times and sighed looking at Dr. Sumter once more. "Yes. Fine for the most part just a little lightheaded."

"To be expected. Here lie still let me listen." He said putting his stethoscope on and placing it on her chest. Bunny watched curiously still not making a move or a sound.

Annalisa took a few deep breaths holding them then releasing them as he instructed. He sighed reaching forwards and measuring her pulse for a full minute before taking his stethoscope off and looking at her with a grim expression.

"I want to admit you." Dr. Sumter said honestly

"No." Annalisa snapped

"Annalisa we've been over this. If you had another collapse we agreed you would be admitted." Dr. Sumter argued

"I said no. I'm not going to spend the rest of what little of my life I have left in here." Annalisa said angry

"But you don't understand Annalisa at least you would be comfortable and I could take care of you properly." Dr. Sumter said refusing to give up

"Dr. Sumter is it going to save my life? Are you going to magically be able to fix my heart?" Annalisa asked looking at him with a pointed stare

"Annalisa..." Dr. Sumter said before sighing

"Well?" Annalisa snapped

"No. We both know that."

"Than please discharge me. I want to go home." Annalisa snapped.

"All right Annalisa. It should be another hour or so and I will get you out of here."

Bunny had heard the whole thing his curious glance becoming horrified as he listened. The woman in front of him was dying from some ailment with her heart. That was why she had collapsed and why she was in the hospital. Dr. Sumter looked at her monitor and looked at her I.V. bag before grabbing her patient chart and writing a few notes before leaving without another word.

Annalisa's expression was vacant and void as she stared at the wall with little or no emotion. Bunny honestly didn't know what to do so he cleared his throat.

"Oh. You're still here?" Annalisa asked glancing at him

"Ya. I probably shoulda left but I..well..." He paused not knowing why he stayed

"Dr. Sumter can't see you so I guess its true you aren't real." Annalisa said

Bunny sighed hard coming over to her bed and looking down at her. "Big ones can't see me. Only little ones which is why its strange ya see me Sheila."

"Okay I'll play along. Why can kids only see you?" she asked

"Because they haven't lost their innocence. When they reach a certain age usually when they lose their last baby tooth they can't see me any more." Bunny said

"So now we're talking about teeth? Are you the Toothfairy too?" Annalisa joked smiling slightly

Bunny frowned "Look Sheila this isn't a joke! Yer ticker isn't workin right and ya can see me when ya shouldn't be able and yer crackin jokes. Sides ya got yer wires crossed if ya think Toothiana is a rabbit."

"What's a Toothiana?" Annalisa asked curious

"The Toothfairy." Bunny said with a sigh

Annalisa's bit her lip but couldn't stop the giggles that burst from her mouth. Bunny looked at her helpless as she giggled at him. He sighed defeated and glared at her.

"Fine Sheila don't believe me than! I've got better things to do than stand here gettin laughed at. Easter's right around the corner and I got eggs to paint." He snapped turning and walking away from her

Annalisa sat up looking at him "So you're telling me you're the Easter Bunny?"

"Yes. Crikey. E. Aster Bunnymund A.K.A Easter Bunny." He said irritated

Annalisa fell back into her bed laughing again "A-at least if I'm going crazy its fun!" She chortled

Bunny grit his teeth before tapping his foot on the ground and jumping into the hole that appeared. He was tired of the woman and her antics as he traveled back to her warren. Annalisa stopped laughing sitting up and looking at the direction he had gone surprised to see him gone. She sighed before lying back and looking up at the cieling trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.


	4. Part I: Chapter 3, Save the Fair Maiden

~Sorry it took so long to update. I had to sit down and jot some new ideas down. This chapter seems a little rushed but don't worry this is going to be a long story. Enjoy ~

** Maiko :3 **

* * *

**Broken but Still Beating **

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Aster shouldn't have let that woman's disbelief bother him. He had other things to worry about like Easter coming up in a few weeks. However those silvery blue eyes that looked at him and that laugh that sounded like bells tinkling had a hard time leaving his mind. He was irritated and enamored at the same time he would admit. There wasn't a time ever an adult saw him in the last few thousand years especially in his human like form. Few actually knew, except North, of his true Fae origin. Toothiana, Jack, and Sandy all thought he was just a giant rabbit.

There was a time long ago that he had had another duty and that was to guard the veil of the Fae from the darkness. Guard it he did until he fell in battle and when he awoke he was told by the Man in the Moon that he would be a guardian at the time third to North and Sandy. He would continue to protect but this time the innocence of children and the sacred solstice of the spring.

He knew he should tell North and the others about this woman named Annalisa that could see him. However he quieted his thoughts and concentrated on getting everything ready for Easter. He had billions of children to keep happy he couldn't let one strange woman distract him.

"Lilith pleases! You don't understand." Annalisa pleaded looking at the older woman. She was seated behind the reference desk at the local library. Her hair was brown mixed with tinges of grey swept back into a French braid. Dark brown eyes focused on her with pity and a thin mouth was set in a grim line.

"I'm sorry Annalisa that is what the board of directors has decided." Lilith said softly

"B-but…..it's the only thing I have to look forwards too." Annalisa said voice quivering

"I know but after your last attack the directors feel like I said you are too much of a liability. It's mostly for your safety but for the children as well. Some of them are barely old enough to go to preschool they wouldn't understand your condition and it would frighten them." Lilith explained

Everything that she was saying was true Annalisa knew this and any responsible adult would agree with her and cut their losses. However when the thing that gave you the last joy in your short fading life was being taken away it hurt.

"I understand the facts but what I don't understand is why I'm being punished for dying." Annalisa snapped

Lilith winced at the icy tone and vacant stare Annalisa gave her pale blue eyes boring into her. The girl looked like a shadow and she literally had one foot in the world of the dead it seemed. Lilith felt a guilt gnawing at her heart but she fought the well of emotion down.

"You are welcome in the library anytime as long as you have an attendant like a family member or maybe the hospital could send someone." Lilith suggested truly only trying to help

Annalisa frowned fiercely mustering up the energy for a full-fledged glare. "So now I'm a complete invalid? I'm dying not dead. You can tell the directors they can take their policies and liabilities and shove it up their ass I'm sorry my condition is so inconvenient for them. I'll just make sure to tell the hospital next time to give me a better heart."

Lilith sighed seeing Annalisa turn and walk away. The girl had been coming to the library since she was a child. She thought her condition was just hard on her but that was a far cry from the truth. Lilith often saw her mother when she went shopping and Annalisa's mother often spoke of her in past tense and had to catch herself. Everyone around Annalisa was mourning her ailment more than she knew. Lilith let her go though because nothing she could say would ease the pain in Annalisa's heart.

Annalisa walked to the park, the very one she had met Aster, and found the bike and hiking trail. It was flat and laid out with cedar mulch giving it a nice smell especially since it had just rained. Her booted feet fell silently on the dampened chips as she walked slowly. Honestly she shouldn't be walking she was already feeling the strain but she didn't care. Annalisa didn't care if she dropped down dead right this second. In fact it might be easier that way. Tears stung her eyes as she saw a bench a few feet away and out of breath sat down.

She hiccupped and let the tears slide down her cheeks. She mourned silently about the life that was being stolen from her. Annalisa had tried so hard to remain positive towards the end but everything she cared about was taken from her and no matter how hard she tried nothing was going to change the inevitable that she was going to die.

"It's not fair….ITS NOT FAIR!" she cried and punched the wooden bench hard with her tiny hand.

Annalisa cried out in pain as her knuckles rapped against the dense wood and she quickly drew her throbbing appendage to her chest cradling it. She let more tears fall and this time she wailed softly at her stupidity and just the emptiness that was inside of her.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Annalisa froze at not just the words echoing behind her but a sudden feeling of dread creeping up her spine. A bitter cold and what could be described as complete terror seemed to capture her and her hands went limp. No sound not even a breath permeated a deafening silence that suddenly surrounded her.

A dark figure walked in front of her and all she could see was a toothy smile and a grey complexion surrounded by a pitch black body and beside him what could only be nightmarish miniature horses. Lip quivering she finally took a shuddering breath as he leaned forwards grabbing her chin.

"I have never felt so much despair and darkness so strongly from an adult especially one that can see me."

The time had drifted by and Pitch had regained his strength. The nightmares were made from his own being and his own doubts and fears. He had to bury his silly human heart once more that had come alive with the thrill of taking over the world and had fell to greed that he had simply forgotten he had a job to do. It wasn't so much bringing darkness to the whole world it was keeping darkness alive. He once again took his title of Boogie Man and reigned in his nightmares for he was a nightmare.

Pitch could fill every foul thought, emotion, doubt, nightmare that the human race had. Often times he would feel it more strongly from one individual or another but lately he felt something even stronger, death. Death was the ultimate fear of humanity. It was the end for them. There was nothing else beyond that and acceptance of death was hard to fathom. It was hard to find a soul that had utterly given up and was ready to accept darkness especially and innocent soul. Adults gave him little power because their souls were tarnished by experience and life however an innocent soul willingly teetering on the border of eternal dark was a delectable treasure and extremely rare a delicacy indeed.

As this soul's appearance and existence became more aware to him he decided to pay it a visit. He could remain invisible if he wished for there were his brothers the shadows. As Pitch cast himself into the human world he saw the source of the delectable darkness emanating like a weeping wound. A petite young woman to his surprise was the one.

Delicate as a snowflake clothed in a heavy green sweater and matching scarf with grey tights she walked with heavy booted feet that looked too heavy for her delicate limbs on a path. He watched curious from the shadows as her soul cried out and despair wafted off her. He shuddered at the feeling drawing nearer yearning for more. Tears fell to the ground as she cried out. Pitch knew the minute she froze and felt him that she knew he was there. Appearing before her he looked into a delicate and pretty young face frame by short wisps of white blonde hair. The girl looked like a sprite to be honest to thing such darkness was coming from someone such as she.

"Well, well. What have we here?" He came forwards and grasped her chin raising her gaze to his yellowed cat-eyed one

"I have never felt so much despair and darkness so strongly from an adult especially one that can see me." He mused

Annalisa felt paralyzed she couldn't move as she stared at the dark figure in front of her. One might say he was handsome in a sharp and intimidating sort of way. However his eyes yellow and cat-like held a cold and viciousness that would make the strongest person weep.

"Wh-who are you?" she squeaked he was still holding onto her chin

"Why sweetling don't you know?" he whispered

"No."

"I'm the boogie man."

Annalisa wrenched out of his grasp stumbling off and away from the bench. She blinked rapidly chest heaving looking around. She was hallucinating again! She had to be. She felt a familiar tightness in her chest and she quickly turned to walk away but screamed as she saw one of the freakish horse like creatures surrounding her.

"Please Annalisa don't leave just yet we have only just met." Pitch chuckled

"Please leave me alone."

Pitch close his eyes and let his head lull back and he sighed content as her fear intensified and her pain doubled. Annalisa looked into the yellow eyes of his nightmares and squeaked in pain clutching her chest falling onto her knees.

"Beautiful. So beautiful. Dear Annalisa your fear is absolutely delectable." Pitch said

"Help me….please…." she whispered desperate choking as she collapsed to the ground on her side gasping eyes wide as her heart pounded rapidly in her ears.

"Give in child accept the darkness."

Aster at times could feel when Pitch stirred but as long as he retained the balance and didn't overstep his boundaries the guardians were fine with his existence. There needed to be darkness and fear in the world for hope and love to exist. His own special feeling was hope he ravished in the feel of it. To see a child light up when the found and egg or saw a spring flower bloom he grew stronger.

As he painted his eggs he felt the hope fade and a deep and malevolent grip of darkness grow. Pitch was suddenly growing exponentially. Without a second thought he bounded towards his tunnels and found his location. If he guessed correctly the others were probably already on their way. Part of being a guardian was being able to feel the shifts in the balance and it was his duty to investigate no matter what part of the year it was. He had learned his lesson last time Easter had almost been destroyed. Better to pull several all-nighters to catch up on lost time than to lose everything entirely.

Showing up he was confused to be in the very same park as a few days ago. He sniffed the air eyes widening as he smelled the familiar scent of Annalisa. His ears twitched hearing her soft pants of pain and her desperate pleas for help. He should have waited for the others but an anger blossomed inside him and he bounded forwards boomerang drawn and transformed into his fae form.

Annalisa lay motionless as she gasped for air like a fish out of water. Her hearing was garbled like she was under water and she couldn't blink. Her body was growing heavy and numb and she wondered if this was it. She was going to die hallucinating, scared, and alone. Tears escaped her eyes desperate as she let out a silent prayer and one last seed of hope deeply rooted in her chest clung to the light.

Pitch looked on as his nightmares surrounded the fallen form of the woman grinning like a cat who had just had his crème'. He gave a cry as a sacred Pooka boomerang raked his side leaving an open gash and showing the emptiness he was composed of. He growled turning to look at the roguish grey haired Fae approaching. His scowl turned into a grin recognizing him.

"Why Aster it has been such a long time that I have seen you in this form." Pitch joked

Aster scowled remembering the battle thousands of years ago that had cost him his life. The form the darkness took was different than before looking like a man now. The darkness had possessed a human body thousand years ago but the composition of it was the same deep down. It called itself Pitch these days and paraded around as something referred to as the Boogie man but inside it was the same oblivion he had fought.

"Back off Pitch."

Pitch looked down at the dying young woman and grinned "Are you fond of the girl? Hoping you can save her withering soul Easter Bunny?"

"That is none of yer business monster. Let er' be." Aster snapped

"Very well. Besides I've had my fun and the longer she stays alive the more delectable energy I can harvest from her. Do see that she survives a bit longer."

Aster winced as he dematerialized to his nightmare sand with a deep chuckle and blew past him in a strong wind. He waited a few moments as the last of the nightmares disappeared as well following their master back to the bowels of hell where he resided before he approached Annalisa. She was alive for the time being. Kneeling he gently lifted her head her soft hair tickling his palm. She blinked glassy-eyed looking at him panting softly.

"Easy Sheila I got ya." He said gently.

Annalisa saw him and the pain and tightness in her chest eased slightly as she looked at him. He smiled gently at her a crooked half smile. She smiled weakly back before darkness overwhelmed her.


	5. Part I: Chapter 4, Rainbow Tights

~A little fluffy chapter following the crazy dark one. Like I said this is going to be a long story so be patient. I love Faerie Aster.~

**Maiko ** :3

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Aster took her to his Grotto. He didn't really know where else to take her. He mentally agreed with himself it was time to contact the other guardians. If Pitch had taken an interest in her and knew she could see them it could only be a bad omen. He couldn't remember the last time he held a female in his arms especially one so tiny.

Annalisa seemed to be even lighter and more translucent than the last time he saw her. Her skin was so cold and the sweater she wore threatened to consume her. As he came into his grotto he walked past his guardian Gollum's who seemed to glance curiously at him and the woman in his arms.

"Easy mates it's me." Aster said realizing he was still in his Faye form.

He found the softest and thickest patch of grass he could find and set her down. Her shallow breathing started to become deeper and her color came back to her skin. In fact she seemed to resting peacefully. Aster growing uncomfortable in his Faye form after being in his rabbit one for so long shifted back. He curled up on the grass a few feet away to give her plenty of space if she awoke with a start but she started shivering.

Sitting up he looked at the young woman curling on her side trying to stay warm. He watched her a moment before seeing her lips trembling he sighed coming over to her. He gently lifted her head with his large paw and laid her head on his softy, thick, and downy blue-grey fur. Instantly she curled into his flank with a soft sigh. Aster rolled his eyes a bit embarrassed he was playing nursemaid and pillow but he figured it couldn't be helped. He decided to wait until she awoke before contacting the other guardians. He still has a lot of work to do but he knew he needed to make sure Annalisa was all right first before he continued his Easter chores. He curled up much like a large cat and let his own eyes close content for the moment to rest for a few hours.

Annalisa let the soft darkness consume her. She rested better than she had in weeks. Mentally she started to wonder if she had died and why this darkness was so comforting. As she started to wake she winced seeing a brilliant light. Looking up she saw the moon reaching out towards it the light was so warm but not like the sun this one was comforting and seemed to want to swaddle her.

"You have a destiny child do not be afraid of the darkness for it cannot hurt you for even in the darkest depths there is light." Came a deep and distant voice seemingly from the moon itself.

She wanted to reach out to it but it was as if she couldn't as if she wasn't even in her own body. She heard her own heart beat and heard it slowing. Annalisa felt panic rise in her and fear waft through her presence. The light grew brighter seeming to reach towards her but she pushed it away. It was too bright!

Annalisa gasped waking up with a start. Immediately the smell of fresh grass and soft spring blossoms drifted across her senses. She was lying on the softest patch of grass she had ever felt it wasn't scratchy or pokey like regular grass. Besides the grass there was something else under her as well against her cheek was something so soft it almost felt like fur. She took a deep breath and sat up looking down as her hand pressed into the thick, blue-grey fur. Annalisa blinked a few times and pushed her fingers deeper into the fur out of curiosity. As her fingers moved and tangled in the depths she watched as a large leg lifted that was a hind leg. Her fingers froze and she gaped staring at the large appendage that kicked softly.

"Oh yeah…right…der…that's duh spot...oh not so hard….that tickles…"

The deep voice hit her ears and she whipped around looking at a large rabbit. He had stretched out from his tight cat like curl and he was kicking his leg in response to her curious probing fingers. Immediately she screamed backing away in a crab walk away from the giant rabbit that she had been snuggling up to in her sleep. Large ears shot straight up and a deep yelp followed her scream. Bunny sat up clapping his forepaws over his large ears at her shriek.

"Crikey! Dat's my ears Sheila!" he cried realizing it was just Annalisa. He was never one to take to being woken up much less with a scream in his ear.

Annalisa backed herself all the way up and he blinked a few times in the few seconds as she literally backed herself into his the rainbow colored stream that ran through the grotto. With a soft shriek she fell into the thick substance that immediately dyed her clothing with beautiful colors. Bunny stood walking over and watching as she sat staring in shock raising her hand. He had to chuckle seeing her expression with his laughter her eyes shot up to his form.

Annalisa gaped at him "Y—you-you."

"Whoa easy der Sheila. It's me. Aster but everyone just calls me Bunny in this form." He said grinning

Annalisa clapped both hands to face covering her eyes and effectively splattering paint on her face. "It's a dream. I'm dreaming. All a dream I'm going to wake up and I passed out again."

"Here now Sheila stop dat. Ima real as yerself." Bunny said a bit put back that she still thought he was some figment of her imagination

He heard her muttering a few other words before he got tired of it and changed to his Faye form reaching down into the stream and scooping her up like an infant. She yelped in surprise opening her eyes dropping her hands and grabbing onto his tunic. He sputtered seeing her rainbow splattered face.

"See Sheila it's me." He said gently

"A-aster?" she squeaked in surprise

"Yeah."

Annalisa sighed and let her head fall forwards onto his chest "So—that man….he was real?"

"Pitch? Yeah." He said with a bit of a growl.

Annalisa didn't care he was holding her like a child all she knew was the pain in her chest was gone and she felt warm for the first time in months. Out of instinct she curled into him tighter tucking her head under his chin trembling slightly.

"Whoa easy Sheila ya cold again?" Aster asked worriedly

"No. I'm okay. Just scared." She whispered

"Nothing ta be scared of Sheila Ima here wit ya." He said softly in her ear.

"You are here...you're really here and you're real?" she whispered

Aster sighed knowing he had to be patient with her he knew it was a lot to absorb and he didn't want her having another attack. "Yes Sheila I'm real."

"You came for me?" she asked opening her eyes looking up at him a bit embarrassed her pale cheeks blossoming with color

"Course I did! I could feel ya were in trouble and that bastard was tryin to hurt ya." Aster said referring to Pitch.

Annalisa didn't know what to do he had saved her from that nightmare of a man if he was even a man. She slid her arms around his neck hugging him tight. "Thank you Aster. I'm sorry I didn't believe you were real. Thank you for coming for me."

Aster smiled slightly as she finally acknowledged him as something other than a figment of her imagination or a hallucination of her illness. "Yer welcome Sheila now let's get ya outta dem clothes and into somethin less colorful. Ya lookin a lot like one of muh cute little googies."

She felt the heat stain her cheeks as she looked down at her sweater now stained and colored in more colors than she could count. Her blue eyes locked with playful green ones and a crooked smile.

"Yes that would probably be a good idea." She said in a small voice.

Aster didn't have many options for clothes here for her other than an ancient tunic. She took off her clothes and slid the tunic on. It swallowed her going below her knees. She decided she could live with rainbow colored tights there was no ways he was going around without anything under this tunic. It was a faded grey and honestly the softest material she had ever felt. He gave her a bowl of water and she cleaned off the paint from her skin. It wasn't actually paint it was some kind of thick glittery liquid that smelled sweet and it colored the water as she finished cleaning herself up. She pulled on her boots and came out from behind the trees she had been using as shelter to change looking at Aster. She had to smile seeing him surrounded by eggs that he was currently painting.

Annalisa walked up behind him and watched him surprised by his skill and speed. He was speedily but with great technique and precision painting them and no one was the same as the other. To her surprise as soon as he set one down it promptly sprouted legs and ran over to a pile with a similar color scheme and nestled itself in with the others. At this point after getting attacked by a shadow man, waking up using a six foot rabbit as a pillow, and getting her clothing dyed rainbow colors by a stream made of magic paint she was okay with eggs with little feet.

From this vantage point she could get a better look at Aster in this form. He wore that familiar tunic similar to the one she was wearing now but in much better condition. His leggings had to be leather they were a thick braided material stretching over lithe and muscular legs that were long and looked like they could run for long distances. On his shins and forearms were darker and thick bands of braided leather with a couple of stones of bright colors braided into to them. Something she hadn't noticed before was throughout his shaggy, thick, blue-grey hair there was tiny braids and on one side, his left side exactly, a few beads braided in longer braids hanging near his ear in what looked like neater and intricate dread locks. His features were sharp and fae like funny seeing as how he was a magical creature she wondered if he was some kind of faerie she remembered they could shape shift into animals in her stories. He was quite a handsome creature that was for sure.

She cleared her throat to announce her arrival realizing she was staring.

Aster turned looking at her and grinned "Much better Sheila. How ya feel?"

"A lot better. It's strange actually." Annalisa said perplexed by the swell of lightness in her whole body

"It's the magic of the Grotto." He informed her patting the grass beside him.

Without a second thought she came over and sat beside him as continued painting waiting a few seconds watching as she asked "What is this place?"

"It is the Grotto of Hope the well of all Hope for mankind. I'm the guardian it is also where Spring sleeps during the off season." He informed her

"Is Spring a person like you?" Annalisa asked curious

"Ya and no. Spring is more elemental in existence it can take whatever form it wishes all elementals can." He informed her

"Well that's not confusing at all." Annalisa sighed rolling her eyes

He chuckled "Ya asked Sheila so I told you."

"My name is Annalisa. Annalisa Dane." She corrected a little irritated he was teasing her like a child.

"I know. I like Sheila better." He said with a crooked grin side glancing at her.

Annalisa blushed at that sly glance and she frowned puffing out her cheeks much like a child before glaring at him with her wide blue eyes. "Fine….I'll just call you fluffy."

With that he grimaced drawing a streak across his egg and the little creature squeaked squirming. He turned glaring at her his own cheeks flaming. Looking at his expression and the squirming egg in his grasp she burst into giggles.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT." He said rather sharply

"Okay….okay…"

"Hmph….." He snorted sticking his tongue out and trying to fix his mistake on his egg.

"Okay…..FLUFFY BUNNY!"

He nearly bit his tongue.


	6. Part I: Chapter 5, Jealous Bunny

~Okay so I power housed and got this next chapter out. I really need to sit down and make sure I'm not straying from the story line. I don't want the relationship between her and Aster to develop to quickly after all they just met Annalisa is an adult and part of that curse would that natural distrust and worry of strangers would set in eventually. Being in the Grotto relaxed her to a point but didn't take away her sensible mind. Aster is the same way he may start to feel something for her but he is a guardian and he has his duty to uphold. Forgive my choppy google Russian! Don't crucify me if the grammar is wrong I don't speak Russian and I'm not going to pretend I do. The closest thing I have is a friend from the Ukraine. As for the reviews thank you very much. I don't need reviews to write this story I will write it regardless but they are really nice to get. Please continue to let me know what you think!~

*Maiko :3*

Baryshnya = Young Lady

Priyatno poznakomit'sya = Nice to meet you

Privet = Hello

Neveryatno = unbelievable

* * *

**Chapter Five **

* * *

Annalisa decided that if this was a dream she didn't want to wake up but she was pretty sure it was real. She sat next to Aster for what seemed like hours comfortable in his presence . She had only met him just once before but it felt like she had known him forever, but then again if he was the Easter Bunny she had known him a long time. She felt so good like she could get up and run around laughing but if she took too sharp of a breath she could feel the constriction in her chest. Being in the grotto wasn't curing her but it wasn't let her get any worse for the moment she was happy with that. When one was dying the simplest things could bring happiness. To be free of pain for the first time in days was a blessing and she figured if she was to spend her last bit of time with someone who else than someone like Aster. All the stories and adventures she had read her whole life and she never thought she'd actually live one.

"Do you remember me from being a child?" Annalisa asked suddenly curious picking up gently a freshly painted egg as it walked by watching as it settled into her palm seeming to snuggle into her touch making her smile. If it had feathers it would almost be like a baby chick. The stacks of eggs were growing larger the longer they sat. Aster was a master as painting them and getting them ready for the upcoming holiday.

"Erm…a little when ya get older it's hard to keep track of ya but I think ya used to want to leave me chocolate milk and carrots." He said grinning the magic bringing memories to mind. Unlike North he didn't have the uncanny ability to keep direct and obvious memories of every child but he could still recollect things from time to time.

Annalisa's pale face lit up with a bright smile "I remember! I told mom that since it was Easter and you brought chocolate and eggs you would like some chocolate with your carrots we always left out. I think I was like seven than. Mom said it was silly but we finally compromised on chocolate milk."

"Well I'd say it was a good choice Sheila I do like me some chocolate milk." He chuckled

Annalisa drew her knees to her chest and leaned against his shoulder suddenly with a content sigh making him stiffen slightly at the contact. She was awfully comfortable in his presence all of a sudden and he kind of wondered why. "I want to stay here. Forever."

He froze as she admitted that "But I know I can't." And with that he let out a relieved sigh.

"Ya sorry Sheila it's just for a while till we get things figured out with ya." He commented stopping his painting to look at her. The color was up in her cheeks she was smiling and laughing with him the last few hours. Her beautiful blue eyes weren't so faded and distant anymore but bright and full of life. Part of him didn't want her to leave because back in her home he knew that glow would fade. He had only known her a short time but he felt attached to her like he did with Sophie and Jamie but it was a little different this feeling in his chest.

"Thank you for bringing me here Aster it's beautiful. Even if its only for a little while." She sighed happily closing her eyes feeling exhausted all of a sudden a curse of her illness she tired easily. She certainly had had enough excitement for one day. He watched as she fell asleep again leaning against his shoulder. He had to pause in his painting a moment to admire her peaceful face.

Normally he wasn't a touchy feely kind of being at all but her snuggled into his side felt right. He watched as her body relaxed and he had to catch her as her head slid down from his shoulder onto his side and rested on his thigh. Hesitantly Aster let her lay there only moments ago he could feel the thrum of life inside her now he felt it fading again and he was reminded she was dying. The Grotto's magic could only give her hope and ease her pain not cure her. He felt his own heart clench realizing this innocent and sweet young woman who had barely lived was going to cease to exist. It just didn't seem fair and he wondered if there was anything at all he could do but he knew he wasn't supposed to interfere in the way of the mortals. His job was to protect them and this was a natural malady not something of an external force. There was nothing he could do but protect her from Pitch until her time came. A sense of responsibility hit him like a ton of rocks and he knew enough time had passed. It was time to contact the other guardians.

He changed back into his rabbit form taking the guise as Easter Bunny once more and picked up her sleeping form. With a gentleness he didn't even know he had in him he positioned her on his back draped gently before taking a tough strand of braided grass from his grotto, he often made his satchels and baskets out of, and tied it around her and his own abdomen so he could travel on all fours without worrying about her falling off his back. Minding his Gollums to watch the grotto in his absence he shot forwards into his tunnel finding the one that traveled to the North Pole. No sense in alerting North for as soon as he stepped for in that tunnel the Russian knew he was coming. out of all the guardians North had the strongest sense of perception.

* * *

Things in March in the North pole were quiet considering it was the off season. Between January and March North let his Snowmen and Elves have a break and enjoy time with their families. He would often stay in his private workshop and quarters and design new toys and chisel away at his eye sculptures because despite the break Santa Claus never stopped working. The sun was just starting to set when he felt Bunnymund on his way to his home. North felt a sense of desperation in his old friend. North stood and quickly discarded his activities and headed to the main hall to welcome Bunnymund.

As he opened the door he heard the familiar "Crikey…CRIKEY cold…its cold….COLD!"

North chuckled as the large Rabbit skidded into his hall with snow attached to his fur which was fluffed up due to the cold. Bunny hunched on all fours shivering as North shut the wide door. "Bunny! What a surprise to see you my friend in your own special season no?"

Bunny sat shivering dusting the snow off his fur and glared at him from his four legged crouch irritated by the foul weather. He despised the cold! "Why couldn't ya live somewhere bloody warmer ya git. Anyways, this isn't a social call North its business. I got somethin to tell ya...everyone actually."

"Indeed. You talk of Pitch?" North asked

"Kinda ya. Did ya feel em slitherin about too?" Bunny asked

"Yes anytime that snake comes out I get a cold chill up my spine and the lights of the innocents dim. What else brings you here friend?" North asked

Bunny hooked his arms around Annalisa's legs and stood at his full height turning around. North's smile dropped immediately as he saw the young and half frozen young woman. Bunny had really compensated for the temperature since he had a fur coat to keep him warm. North hadn't noticed her draped on his back due to his massive size and the young woman's tiny presence.

"Neveryatno!" North cried seeing the sleeping and shivering young adult female with blue lips clutching to Bunny's fur in a desperate attempt to warm herself. Bunny gasped not realizing how cold she had become just from that short trip. He had tried to hurry.

"Come quickly she is freezing!" he scolded reaching for her as Bunny untied the makeshift belt around his abdomen. North's large arms seemed to swallow her as he took off down the hall with Annalisa and Bunny let him quickly trailing after him.

* * *

Annalisa had never in all her years felt so cold. Even when the snow fell in her hometown she didn't remember such a chill. She remembered being with Aster only what seemed like moments ago maybe it had just been a dream and she was lying out in park exposed to the elements. Soon she was encased in what had to be warm blankets and set before felt like a large fire. Quickly enough her body temperature started to rise and she breathed content opening her eyes.

"Hey Sheila." She looked up at Bunnymund and eyes widened a minute before settling realizing it was Aster just in his other form. It was going to take some getting used to waking up seeing him like that. It wasn't every day you saw a Fae much less one that could transform into a giant rabbit who happened to be the Easter Bunny.

"Hey….where am I? I remember falling asleep in the Grotto." She said looking around curious as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

The walls were a deep mahogany with beautiful carvings in intricate and ancient shapes and there was a large stained glass window behind Bunny that caught her attention. She sat up looking around more curious tow here she was. She was covered in what had to be a white fur blanket. Looking around she was immediately reminded of some sort of mountain cottage except it was littered with little knick knacks and tools in a sort of organized mess. Were they in some Norwegian woodcarver's ski shack? That's what it certainly looked like at least. She gasped in surprise seeing what was ice carvings by the stained glassed window as her eyes landed on the colored surface once more. The largest was a castle others were smaller like planes and trains with defined detail and they seemed to glow with a life all of their own. Bunnymund let her take in her surroundings a few minutes before speaking again.

"I brought ya to meet a few friends o mine. Now Shiela don't freak out on me." Bunny pleaded

"Why would I freak out?" Annalisa asked curious still in a bit of a daze from the magical surroundings.

"Well ya see my friends are like me but different...and well..." Bunny didn't get a chance to finish he jumped as North burst through the door grinning widely. He had been listening out in the hallway and could no longer contain the urge to meet this remarkable young woman.

"Privet Baryshnya!" He cried to her. Bunny sighed putting his forepaw on his face in exasperation just letting North do his thing. It was pointless to stop him he'd been on edge for an hour waiting for her to awaken after Bunny had told him her story. Annalisa jumped unsure seeing him.

Annalisa took in the large man who easily was the same height as Bunny. He was slightly rotund in his middle but with a wide muscular size to him as well. On his burly arms were two very distinct tattoos reading "NAUGHTY" and "NICE" in large dark inked print. The most distinct features were his long white beard, twinkling blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. He was dressed in a dark green sweater with red triangles on it with dark slacks tucked into leather boots. The red sash around his waist was wide and had detailed golden stitching on it in designs that matched the ones on the wall. North came over to her smiling arms on his hips as the sprite of a young woman gaped at him. He promptly grasped her shoulders gently and leaned down kissing both her cheeks which was the European fashion.

"Priyatno poznakomit'sya Baryshnya." he said in his deep Russian dialect.

"HEY...keep yerself...to yerself!" Bunny cried grabbing North and pulling him away from her.

Annalisa touched her cheeks looking at the chuckling jolly man man whose abdomen shook as he threw an arm around Aster good naturedly. "Aye my friend. Have not seen you in such form in quite awhile."

"Get off ya gumbie!" Aster growled shoving him off.

"A-are you Santa Claus?" Annalisa asked as her brain suddenly wrapped around to who this man had to be.

"She knows! This is most amazing." North cried in a booming voice leaning down and looking at her as if she were a fascinating specimen.

"You're really him? You're Santa Claus?" Annalisa squeaked"=

"Aye Baryshnya. How are you feeling? You were near froze to death when Bunny brought you here." North asked leaning down to her eye level further only making her lean away from him. This was a little much to take in all of a sudden.

"Better. I was really cold. Wait...you brought me here?" Annalisa said surprised looking at Aster who grinned sheepishly

"About that Sheila..." He watched as her shocked expression changed to one of anger.

"I fell asleep so you just felt like it was a good idea to take me somewhere strange?!"

"Maybe you two should be alone?" North asked curious looking at the furious Annalisa than back at the startled Bunnymund

"No you stay." Annalisa said firmly

"Sheila its important yer here ya gotta meet the others and we gotta decide what ta do with ya." Aster explained ignoring North and coming to her side again. He reached towards her but she shoved his hand away.

"What to do with me? No. Take me home. Take me home RIGHT now." She snapped hurt he would do something like this without asking her. She was hardly able to believe her circumstances as it was and here he was going to pull something like this. In her excitement her chest constricted and she gasped grasping her shirt before coughing slightly shuddering.

"Sheila..." he said softly concerned raising a paw to touch her shoulder gently but angry blue eyes focused on him keeping him from touching her

"Oy. Baryshnya you need to rest. It is very cold outside you cannot travel right now especially with your condition." North said

"You told him! What else did you tell him?" Annalisa said angry feeling betrayed. Her condition was something that effected every part of what was left of her life she didn't need everyone and their brother knowing about it.

Aster frowned tired of her sudden attittude towards him he was just trying to help her "I told him everything cause its fer yer own good ya stubborn woman! Now lie down and rest for I get Sandy to knock ya out when he gets here." he threatened

She looked at him in shock "Sandy?"

"The Sandman. He's a close friend o mind Shiela and don't think for a minute I won't have em give ya some sweet dreams now lay down and quit yer squawkin." Aster snapped pointing at her

Annalisa's cheeks burned being scolded like a child being scolded by a giant rabbit of all things! Both Aster and North were right though she couldn't leave. Her body was weak and she could feel the cold outside.

"Baryshyna rest. You are safe here this I promise you." North said trying to comfort her.

"Fine. I'm still mad at you and when I wake up we're going to talk some more. " Annalisa said pointing at Aster who smirked at her in victory. Lying down and turning away from him pulling up the white furred blanket to her chin with a 'HUMPH'. Against her will she let out an offending yawn and nestled into the pillows realizing she was lying on a sort of fainting couch. For the moment at least she would do what they said and let herself relax drifting back to sleep.

Aster and North waited until she was asleep before leaving the room hearing her even breathing. "You care much for her?" North asked him

Aster blushed but scowled "For some odd reason ya. Even though I just met er. She's a stubborn one that fer sure. I want to throttle as much as I want to protect her."

North chuckled softly closing the door softly "Aye my friend she is quite spirited. It is good you brought her here."

"Maybe I shouldn't have." Aster sighed doubting his decision already.

"No she is here for a reason I sense it." North corrected him


	7. Part I: Chapter 6, Group Love

~ZOMG THIS CHAPTER TOOK MY HEART AND SQUISHED IT IN MARSHMALLOWS! Hope you guys like it and HOLY SUGAR BATS THE FOLLOWS A FAVS! Thank you! Happy Easter everyone and geek out over the cuteness of E. Aster Bunnymund~

**Maiko :3**

* * *

**Broken but Still beating **

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Aster sat sipping some hot Cocoa in North's warm hall seated in a Queen Anne's chair by the roaring fire in the one story fire place. Toothiana had arrived but she was currently flitting around with a clipboard as her face disappeared and reappeared consistently as she directive quickly to and fro to collect the teeth of the children of the world. Normally Aster was amused to see her flitting about hither and thither impressed by her ability to keep her troop of fairies in order but his mind was preoccupied.

He was bothered that Annalisa was angry at him. He knew honestly it shouldn't bother him so much he barely knew the woman and he had other things he should be worrying about, like Easter next week, but it did bother him she was upset with him. In the short time he knew Annalisa he could see that had had little hope and happiness for most of her life due to her illness yet still deep inside she had a strong urge to hope, to hope she would be all right. Maybe that was why he was so attracted to her and so concerned. That had to be it for he was the guardian of hope and at the moment she had one of the strongest lights of hope flickering inside of her despite the emptiness that threatened to consume her.

For the time being that answer he gave himself was enough to sate his curiosity but something deep inside still chewed at him knowing that wasn't the only reason. A fairy flying straight across his sensitive pink nose made him jump and nearly spill what was left of his hot cocoa.

"Blimey! Ya little….watch it!" he snapped

Blinking his bright green eyes he looked up and saw the little fairy facing him with a sheepish expression. He only scowled at her irritable still.

"Hey Kangaroo don't get your tail up in a puff. They can't help their excited to see me. It's just a natural reaction." His scowl deepened seeing Jack Frost standing with his usual playful grin trapped between childhood and adult hood the guardian of joy and youth chuckled at him.

"I shoulda known it was yer doin."

"Oh Bunny don't be a stick in the mud the girls simply adore Jack." Tooth giggled flitting over to her friend much like her smaller versions.

"Yeah Bunny they adore me." Jack chuckled as a gaggle of Fairies swarmed around him chattering in unintelligible giggles and squeaks. A few landed on his shoulders and one or two on his head. He looked up at them grinning.

Bunny rolled his eyes and standing walking over next to Tooth who stood relaxing her busy wings a moment before nudging her gently seeing her violet gaze trained on the winter sprite. "Yer gals aren't the only one aye Tooth." He whispered teasingly

All of Tooth's feather's fluffed up as she scoffed "E. Aster Bunnymund don't say such thing…that…that is completely unprofessional and completely untrue!" Tooth huffed

"What? What's the matter?" Jack asked quirking an eyebrow staring at the two a few feet away not hearing Bunny's teasing remark.

Bunny smirked nudging her again chuckling. The larger fairy squeaked in surprise throwing up her hands flushing at her handsome fellow guardian Jack Frost. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Bunny was just being sarcastic is all."

"I just call it as I see it." He shrugged arms crossing his grin widening.

"Kangaroo what are you talking about?" Jack asked curious eyes darting to Tooth's mortified expression.

"Ey! Stop calling me Kangaroo ya git!" Bunny snapped

"Boys! Please. Let's just calm down and sit down and chat normally it's been too long since we've been together." Tooth said hoping to change the subject

"Aye. Not long enough." Bunny growled earning a smirk from Jack

The Snow sprite liked nothing more than to get under that blue-grey fur on the rabbit. He made it too easy to tease him to be honest. Despite the hard time they gave each other both Jack and Bunny did hold a high respect for one another though it was hard to see it at times for all the mess and circumstance they liked to give one another. Tooth often times felt like the older sister to the two playing referee and trying to keep them from fighting and keep the peace. North and Sandy just liked to sit back and grin at their fellow guardians tussling.

All three sat down and Jack chatted idly with Tooth perched on top the curved part of his staff perfectly balanced. Tooth giggled once in a while relaxing slightly allowing herself to bask in Jack's attention sitting Indian style eye level with him as she flitted softly floating in mid air. A few of her fairies nestled in the hood of Jack's hood and pockets and idly once in a while he would reach a finger out and stroke one's soft downy feathers earning a grateful squeak and if one looked closely you could see Tooth flinch and stutter over her words. Bunny felt down right sick at the open display of flirting between the guardian of joy and the guardian of memory. He wished North would hurry up he was currently using the globe to track Sandy down the Sandman was hard to get ahold this time of night. Finally with a splash of gold glittering sand he floated down the chimney as the magic fire died down allowing him to pass.

The small, glittery, rotund man landed softly into the room and bowed dramatically smiling impishly. "Took ya long enough!" Aster snapped

Sandy rolled his eyes and above his head his sand showed a brief and quick explanation of what he was doing and per usual only North and Tooth could understand pairs of eyes moved back and forth trying to catch the movements.

"Oh no! Did you fix it?" Tooth suddenly piped up

Jack and Bunny exchanged confused glances but continued to watch as Sandy let loose in a quicker version of his explanation excited now. Tooth was relaying a one side version of it.

"Really? That's too bad but I'm glad you got it resolved." Tooth smiled flitting over leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead "You have such a big heart Sandy."

Sandy smiled widely scratching the back of his head embarrassed while Jack frowned. Bunny chuckled seeing the sprite getting jealous at the attention Tooth was showing the Sandman.

"Awe Sandy glad you are with us. Now to get to business. Bunny care to explain." North said entering the room with another tray of hot chocolate. The four guardians rounded on the Pooka with curious stares making him uncomfortable.

Sandy, Tooth, and Jack all took mugs looking at the large rabbit expectantly. "What! Why do I hafta do it?"

"Because you know Ms. Dane more than I." North commented

"Yeah I guess…" Bunny sighed

"Ms. Dane? Whose that?" Jack asked curious sipping the magical hot cocoa honestly the best in the world. It was made by Santa Claus what could one expect?

"Well you see….its hard to explain but I found an adult. A woman. Who….can see us."

Tooth promptly dropped her cup while Jack and Sandy froze mid sip of their hot drink. "What!" Tooth shrieked in shock.

"Ya she's, I dunn, bout twenty-something I guess and she can seem me and North so I figure she can see yerselves too." Bunny explained feeling at a loss of what to actually say to his fellow guardians. He kind of stumbled on the woman himself by accident he had no explanation for anything that was going on.

"How did you meet her?" Jack asked for once at a loss for words

"I stopped by ta Jamie and Sophie like I do sometimes, check on em ya know, and there she was. At first she couldn't see me but then she could it was strange. But than she had an attack…"

"Wait attack? What kind of attack?" Tooth asked her feathers fluffing in panic

"She's sick with her heart….I dunno what they call it but its killing her. Pitch found her and from what North and I can tell he is attracted to her cause of her fear…..of dying."

Annalisa awoke still cozy and warm but much more well rested. She yawned sitting up still in North's private study and workshop. She blinked a few times rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before looking around. Next to her bed was a mug of hot apple cider and a few ginger bread cookies. She blinked wondering how North knew her favorite but then again he was Santa Claus he must know more about her than she realized. Swinging her legs over the fainting couch blanket still in her lap she grabbed the warm mug and one of the cookies. The apple cider almost made her shudder in pleasure as the warmth of it spread through out her body. Than taking a bite of her cookie she groaned in pleasure before honestly shoving the whole thing in they were better than her grandmothers!

Her hunger sated and her body quite warm she took a moment to look around North's study and private workshop and smiled to herself. To think that she was sitting in Santa's workshop. She reached for her mug and touched a piece of parchment paper that she swore hadn't been there before. Looking down she saw North's beautiful cursive on the parchment and it sitting on top of a pair of clothing. There were boots much thick and warmer than her own brown with grey fur trim that looked like something an eskimo would wear but she was in the North Pole after all. Than there was what she guessed cotton and fleeced lined pants that cuffed at her knee meaning to be tucked into the boots that were a dark grey. Finally there was a soft brown belt and a blue furred tunic with a fur lined hood. Annalisa blinked in surprise and saw the note explained for her too change.

Running her hands over the clothing she shrugged and did as was instructed. She kept her tights on knowing they would only aid in keeping her warmer as she slipped the pants on. They were so soft and fit her perfectly. The tunic sat on her form prefectly as well still warm and long but not too loose or too small. She tightened the belt easily enough holding it in place right under her bust. Next she slipped her feet into the boots and honestly it felt like she was stepping into a goose feather pillow they were so soft.

Annalisa stood and smiled down at the clothing feeling snug and warm with that she made her way to the door opening it. Just as she opened it there were two elves standing there. They were about a foot tall, barefoot, pointed hats, and beady-eyed. She yelped in surprise shutting the door quickly her heart thundering hearing a small desperate knock she took a few deep breaths and opened the door back up. Two matching faces smiled softly at her and she sighed if there was Santa Claus there must be elves.

"I'm sorry you just startled me." she explained opening the door wider and seeing the long hallway with the red carpet and gold runner.

The two elves motioned her out. "You want me to come with you?" she asked curious

Nodding their bells on their pointed hats tinkled making her smile "Okay."

With that she followed them and they led her down the great hallway and into the main hall where they were all gathered. It sat at the bottom of a staircase and she leaned over the banister looking curiously. Her eyes widened in disbelief seeing the three additional figures. Ther was a woman who looked like some sort of human humming bird hybrid, than a short chubby gold glittering man, and of course the white haired and white skinned boy with the shepherd's staff. Annalisa didn't know what she was looking at but for some reason familiarity washed over her.

"Baryshnya!" North bellowed.

Annalisa jumped looking at North her face flushing as four sets of eyes landed on her. The elves tugged on her pants wanting her to come down.

"Come, come baryshnya. Do not be shy you are amongst friends." North said grinning

She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs not taking her eyes from the guardians. Aster watched her with wide green eyes hoping she was all right and all this surprise and shock wouldn't cause her any distress. So far she seemed to be handling it. All the guardians stared at her in amazement as the elves ushered her to the center of the group.

"Do you know who we are?" Tooth asked softly

"Y-you're the Tooth Fairy." Tooth smiled brightly

"Yes dear it is me. I know you now. Annalisa Maria Dane. You lost your first tooth when your cousin elbowed you in the mouth by accident. It was early so I left you two coins because I know that hurt."

Annalisa smiled turning to Sandy who waved bashfully "And you have to be the Sandman."

Sandy bowed materializing a golden sand flower in his hand and handing it too her. "Oh thank you."

Last she turned to Jack who was already staring intently at her "Holy...you can see me? Like you can really see me?" He asked excitedly

"Um...yes..."

"Guess who I am. I bet you won't get it right."

Bunny stiffened but North held out his hand smiling. "You are...Frosty the Snowman?"

Jack's face fell at the guess and the other guardians sputtered with laughter. Sandy laughed silently mimicking Tooth as they put their hands over their mouths giggling. North made no move to silence himself as he slapped his knee kneeling down laughing. Bunny let out a snort laughing out loud at Jack's shocked an hurt expression.

"No!"

Annalisa flinched feeling the sting of cold "I'm sorry! I just ...don't remember you."

Jack scowled shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket "Of course not."

"Now Jack don't be rude you became a guardian after she had grown up. Annalisa this is Jack Frost." Tooth said smiling

"Oh...well I was partially right." Annalisa said smiling "Its nice to meet you all...um...again."

"Baryshnya do you like your clothes? I had the Yetis make them for you to keep you warm." North asked

Annalisa smiled nodding realizing North was like a generous father "Yes they're wonderful thank you very much."

"How are you feeling?" Bunny asked coming up to her

Annalisa's mood changed instantly as she regarding him cooly crossing her arms "Fine thank you."

"Awe come on Sheila yer not still cross at me are ya?" Bunny asked with a sigh

"A little." She said with a sniff

"I'm not apologizin for yer stubborn self!" he snapped at her

Tooth gasped in shock and Jack smirked seeing the girl's frown turn into a scowl. North chuckled going to intervene but this time Sandy stopped him curious to see what would happen between the fiesty girl and the cranky Bunny.

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Stop acting like one!"

"Its a disease I'm not dead yet!"

"Well yer gonna be if ya don't take better care of yerself!"

"I've gotten along this far without your help just fine!"

"Well its different now with Pitch after ya and yer time comin. Crikey I didn't ask for ya to be dropped in my lap to look after ya! Not there ya are yer gonna take care of yerself or so help me...!"

Between their banter they had ended up nose to nose and to the guardian's shock Aster's Bunny form had shifted. Soon he was standing in his Fae form. Annalisa felt her heart skip at how close he was but she didn't back down. Handsome or not she didn't need a baby sitter.

"What are you going to do? Throw an egg at me?" She snapped

"If it get ya to stay put than YA!" He bellowed

"Children, children calm down please." Jack said with a smirk coming between them

"You stay out of this please its none of your business." Annalisa snapped surprising Jack but his grin grew as he showed off those pearly whites. A few of the fairies actually squealed and Annalisa quirked and eyebrow.

"Ya icicle." Aster snapped

"Nice look Bunny..." Jack said

Aster looked down at his hands and gasped looking at his body comically realizing his concentration had waned and he gave a frustrated cry and stomped out of the room. Annalisa glared after him crossing her arms again.

"Annalisa right?" Jack asked

"Yes." She replied curious to his tone

"Looks like you have Kangaroo in quite a fit. Good job."

"Listen you little punk even if you are a few hundred years old keep that pubescent charm to yourself puberty came and went for me." Annalisa snapped

Jack chuckled liking her yet another opponent to tease "Oh you wound me Miss Dane."

"Jack stop it. Annalisa please calm down Bunny er...Aster is right to worry. We know about your condition." Tooth said intervening

"Great does EVERYONE know?" She asked embarassed

"Baryshnya we are quite unsure of what to do with you but we want to keep you safe. I think you need to speak with Bunny and clear up the air. You know he is only caring for you." North prompted.

Annalisa sighed looking at Sandy who nodded and she felt defeated. She barely knew these guardians or whatever they were and they were already giving her life advice but they were right and Aster was right too. Her life was already complicated now with this pitch guy in the picture and seeing spirits, fae, and sprites it had gotten just down right difficult. Clutching her chest not in pain but in desperation feeling her anxiety mount she looked at them.

"I'm so sorry its been a long...long...day. I'm going to go talk to Aster and apologize I promise I'll be better company when I get back." She said softly smiling

"Oh dear please take all the time you need Aster cares for you deeply." Tooth said flitting up and grasping her hands softly

"He barely knows me." Annalisa said in surprise

"Annalisa we have always known you." North said

Annalisa felt a warmth inside of her and she couldn't help but smiled and agreed with them. "Thank you."

With that she found Aster. He was sitting on the top of the stair elbows resting on his lean muscular legs and hands clasped together under his nose as he glared ahead. She climbed the stairs and felt alittle lightheaded.

"Annalisa I am not in the mood to argue..." He growled green eyes refusing to land on her

"I know I came to apologize." she said freezing halfway.

"Well apologize and go back down stairs." He said

Annalisa sighed rolling her eyes "All right if that is how you feel. I'm sorry Aster for being so...stubborn you're right okay. I'll leave you alone."

Annalisa turned to head down but her head suddenly swam. She swayed catching the banister closing her eyes waiting for the world to quit spinning. Instantly two strong arms came around her waist and lifted her. Surprisingly she made no move to push away but snuggled into his chest her quick pants evening out as he brought her back to his seat. Aster sat her beside him and she leaned onto his shoulder as he placed his hands back on his thighs waiting for her weak moment to pass. Two bright blue eyes opened and she smiled.

"Thank you. I got a little light headed and please don't say I told-you-so." she pleaded with a smile

Aster smirked "As long as you know. Sheila I just want ya ta take care of yerself. Aside from yer stuff this thing with Pitch...its serious...ya know ya felt it."

"You're right. I'll try to be more understanding."

"Okay and I will try not ta come down on ya so hard. Yer stronger than you look...for such a pixie." She looked up at him seeing a crooked smile and she let out a giggle

"Oh that hit me right here." She mimicked touching her chest

"Aye...it took me all day ta come up with that one." He said chuckling

"Just so you know...I like you this way but I like your Bunny part too." She said softly

Aster's smile dropped and he blushed staring at her in surprise. She quickly scooted away smiling to herself and looking up at the painting. Aster swallowed the thick saliva in his throat looking down at her hand close to his own. Gently and hesistantly he set his larger one on top.

"Let me tell you about what I am...besides a Fae...have you ever heard of the Pookas?"

Blue eyes locked with his green ones shining bright as he indulged her with a story.


	8. Part I: Chapter 7, Darn Feelz

Aster told her his story. Annalisa was entranced listening about the tale of the Pookas and their one massive tribe. They were legendary Fae who had the power to shape shift at will. They usually would take on the form of a dog, rabbit, or sometimes even a horse. They were of the forest and grasslands mainly but there were those of the desert and snow that did exist in smaller numbers. In a time when humans and Fae lived side by side was when Aster existed before he became a guardian.

He spun stories of seasonal festivals and guiding lost travelers through the wood. Sometimes he would assist the woodland nyphms and water sprites in maintaining the beauty and majesty of the forest. Often times he would fight the dark fae, those who had become corrupted by evil that lingered in the shadows and stole the light from the world. Aster had become a strong warrior and faced challenges with bravery.

However, one day the darkness became too strong and it overwhelmed him. The darkness in turn wiped out all of the Pookas leaving only him barely alive. Slowly he too slipped into death but awoke again in his rabbit form under a bright full moon bigger than he had ever seen. Only once did he hear the voice of the moon telling him his new destiny and his new charge. Aster has reveled in life as a warrior and protect now he would again take up that mantle protecting innocent lives and bringing hope to small children of the world. At first his memories had faded of his previous life and he was stuck in his rabbit form but over time he remembered and felt an overwhelming sadness at what he has lost. Aster knew though that he was detrimental to the balance and he had to preserve it at all costs too many lives counted on him to bring them hope and welcome in Spring each year. So carrying his burdens stoically he marched on.

"And that is it really." He said with a shrug looking down at Annalisa who by this point, and he didn't realize, had her arm looped around his resting in the crook of his elbow and her cheek laid against his upper arm. They were still seated on North's grand staircase alone.

His cheeks burned slightly and he cleared his throat. Vacant blue eyes blinked rapidly realizing she had slipped into nostalgia with him and became quite comfortable by his side. Annalisa looked up at him and smiled sheepishly letting go of his arm before scooting a few inches away but too far.

"That story is sad but good in a way. Good because you're a guardian you bring hope to so many." she said

"Aye, but it is not ah easy thang Sheila, its a full time gig ya." Aster said

"I know I watched you work." she agreed

"Dat ain't half of whatta I got ta do. Ima be behind cause of all dis." Aster sighed not meaning to make the young woman feel guilty

"I'm sorry this is partially my fault." She said frowning and looking down as she placed her hands in her lap. "I probably need to go back home and let you all get back to your jobs."

"If only it were dat easy Sheila." Aster sighed

"I don't want to be a burden to you. I'm dying Aster and nothing is going to change that its inevitable and I'm not scared of Pitch." She said determined balling her hands into fists "Let him come."

"Are ya stark ravin mad! I ain't gonna let day slimey, slitherin, soulless creepa get touch one hair on ya head!" He snapped fiercely making her jump

"B-but Aster..." she stuttered looking at him

"Ain't nothin doin Sheila and dat is final." He said in a low voice eyes narrowing and leaning down close to her face.

"O-okay...that's fine...we'll talk about it some more with the others and I guess come up with a plan. I can't stay here forever you know people are going to wonder where I am. Also my mom will send out a search party and I will cause a big stir...and..." She had pulled away from him uncomfortable at the close proximity all of a sudden and two very deep green eyes focused intently on her. Standing she started to walk down the stairs hurriedly and once again her head became light and her chest constricted.

Aster watched as she wilted like a dying flower clutching the banister desperately. He stayed seated for a moment watching her trembling reaching to clutch desperately to the woodwork. Annalisa tried to pull herself weakly back up but sank down again. He couldn't watch anymore and stood coming to her side.

"Hey now. Not so fast Sheila ya been through a lot today ya need yer rest." he said gently touching her shoulder

"I-I'm fine. Really I just may need to sit down and I..." she stood swiftly but her chest became even tighter. She gasped paling her vision becoming blurry and she reached out desperately for anything to stop her descent as her world spun. Lithe strong arms caught her instantly. She gasped in pain grabbing his tunic as he lifted her effortlessly into his arms.

"Easy...easy I got ya." he said his own heart hurting but more in sadness as he watched the young woman struggle through the attack panting and sweating. He stood on the staircase just holding her until it passed and she was able to take a couple of even steadying breaths. Vacant blue eyes looked up at him and she managed a shaky smile.

"I always end up in your arms. If you keep treating me this way I might get used to it." she whispered

He gave her a small crooked smile "Ain't nothin wrong der. Yer as light as a feather Sheila I can hold ya all day."

Annalisa smiled gently leaning into his chest curling tighter to him feeling now at ease. "Just don't let me go." was her last soft sigh of words as she drifted into sleep once more.

Aster was at a loss of words at her last plea he leaned his forehead against hers sighing. "Sheila what are ya doin ta me?" he whispered before turning and carrying her back to her bed.

Downstairs he faced the guardians in North's study still in his Fae form. Jack regarded him with a smirk and Aster returned it with and equally dark glare before sitting down in a provided chair.

"So. What we going to do?" Tooth said worriedly

"I can ask man of moon but he has been awfully silent as of late." North said

"Bloody git ain't gonna have any answers fo us mate." Aster said rolling his eyes

"I almost hate to say it but I agree with Kangaroo. Annalisa is a human she's got nothing to do with being a guardian." Jack said

"Than why is it she can see us?" Tooth asked confused "And why does she attract Pitch so much? Every human dies eventually what makes her so special?"

Sandy tapped his chin as if trying to think as the guardians pondered for an answer. A few minutes drifted by with North stroking his beard beside Sandy before the guardian of dreams had a light bulb flash above his head made from his sand. He grabbed North's hand yanking on it.

"Aye...what is it friend?" North asked

Tooth, Jack, and Aster turned towards the rotund man curious and hopeful that he had an answer. All three watched as he mimicked holding his hands together palm to palm than opened them like a book. His sand above his head mimicked the actions giving them a clear image of his suggestion.

"Huh?" Jack asked confused

"What's a blood book gonna do." Aster grouched

"I have to say Sandy I'm confused as well." Tooth said eyebrow raising

Sandy rolled his eyes stomping his foot before looking at North who shrugged his shoulders in question. Sandy if he could have would have let out a groan as he slapped his forehead. With a second try he made and hourglass with with sand than the book. All four guardians watched curiously. Finally Tooth brightened understanding what he meant.

"Oh my stars! The library of time and fates!" she chirped happily.

Aster and Jack looked at her confused while North threw up his hands. "Of course good idea Sandy!"

"What exactly is the Library of time and fates?" Jack asked confused

"Aye what are ya blatherin about?" Aster asked hopeful but perplexed

"The Library of Time and Fates is a legendary vault of records of all history. It tells the past, present, and future. However it is off limits to everyone but the keeper of the library. Only a few have ever ventured into its depths. The information inside is highly guarded especially that of the future no one is allowed to view the volumes of the future because time and fate would rewrite itself." Tooth explained

"What is this library going to tell us?" Jack asked

"Each soul has their own volume of their lives past, present, and future. A record of their previous lives, current, and their future life. If we were to find Annalisa's volume and look at the past and the present maybe we could find some clues as to why she is among us." North explained

"A'right how do we get der?" Aster asked

"Man on Moon. We have to ask permission to get to the library. Only Man on Moon can ask the keeper to help us." North said matter 'o' fact.

"If he'll talk to ya." Aster snorted

"He has too! We have to figure this out." Tooth said desperate

Pitch sat on his rocky thrown watching the spy orb he had created in front of him. He chuckled watching as the five guardians ran about upset, confused, and chaotic. They did not know the succulent treasure they were withholding from him and that he would get back. The girl couldn't stay with them forever eventually she would have to return to the human world and in the human world the guardian's powers were weaker than in their own domains. Annalisa would be fair game. His spy orb shifted showing the resting face of the pale pixie like beauty.

"Soon my dear you will be mine. I wish to taste your sweet agony once more." He chuckled leaning back into the darkness.


	9. Part I: Chapter 8, Goodbye?

** Broken but Still Beating**

_ Chapter Eight_

Pitch couldn't enter North's realm or castle but he could enter Annalisa's dreams. He had seen from his darkness viewing orb that she was asleep and a perfect time for him to pay her a little visit to dine on some more of that delectable fear and anguish she provided him. The guardians were planning something so he had to move fast while he still had the chance. He couldn't tell the future but from watching the girl she didn't have very much longer to live. Pitch rode saddled up on the largest nightmare he could conjury, one that he had created from Annalisa's own fear and rode into the recesses of her mind.

Annalisa had always had vivid dreams since she was a child. Here in North's castle although it was strange enviroment was no different. She dreamt of Aster and her adventures so far and for a time inside her dream she was happy and didn't fear anything. Aster's tales of the Pooka villages and the great forests he used to guard became clear in her mind like she was there. There was also a bright glow that seemed to follow her around the dream. Aster was handsome in his Fae form and strong and dependable in his rabbit form. His nickname was Bunnymund which she had to giggle at. Although she was just an observer in this dream she still could see her physical self as the dream went on.

She was sitting by a stream next to the Pooka village watching the Fae go about their daily lives. She leaned over and saw herself in the stream still dressed in North's clothing her features vibrant and healthy. At least here in her dreams her illness and the foreshadow of death couldn't haunt her. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of the sun, the happy voices and laughter round her, the soft grass beneath her, and the soothing caress of the wind as it floated through her hair. When she opened her eyes again it was dark and in the sky was a large, luminous, and beautiful moon.

Entranced she looked up at it and its rays came down brighter then the actual moon should glow. Annalisa grimaced squinting her eyes but watching as the rays touched the stream and the light actually took the form of a somewhat humanoid figure. Her blue eyes focused on that image and she watched entranced as it glided over the water's surface towards her just a reflection of the moon's ray but still very much alive it seemed. She felt no need to be afraid really but only awe and surprise. Soon it came to rest in front of her and she watched curious.

"Annalisa..." a soft feminine voice whispered

"You know my name?" she asked softly to the glowing image.

"Annalisa...do not be afraid." It whispered to her reaching a glowing appendage towards her

"Who are you?" Annalisa said leaning forwards and reaching towards the glowing image trying to touch it on the shimmering surface of the water.

"Do not be afraid..." it whispered again

Annalisa as if hypnotized almost felt her fingertips brush the water and touch the glow reaching towards hers when suddenly a bitter cold envloped her. She watched in shock as the water below her fingertips quickly turned to black ice. The beautiful glowing being screamed as if in pain and disappeared beneath the surface. Annalisa stared horrifed jumping up and stepping back. She looked around and saw the sky above her that was once a soothing violet and azure dyed from the moon's brilliant glow turned an inky and dreadful black and spread throughout. The trees and the village wilted and disentegrated as the black enveloped it like a rushing wave. Annalisa could only watch in terror as the darkness swept throughout around her and all that was left was a barren, dark, and frozen wasteland. She stood trembling not knowing what to do.

"Wake up." She whispered grabbing her head with her hands and closing her eyes trying to will herself to awaken. She opened her eyes once more and hoped to see North's workshop but found herself still in the black wasteland.

"No. Wake up!" she cried shutting her eyes tightly as tears squeezed through her lashes. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Pitch watched amused from atop his steed as the girl desperately tried to will herself awake. However she was in his domain now and nothing could take her away. The girl had fallen upon her knees still whispering the soft mantra as if it would ward him off. How humans amused him.

"Oh my dear please do not despair...I mean do despair." He chuckled

Annalisa gasped raising her head and her bright blue gaze settled on him. "Pitch." she whispered

"You remembered my name how delightful." he crooned

Annalisa felt sick and the cold seemed to seep through her clothes and down to her bones. She shuddered grabbing her arms at the sensation her eyes not leaving Pitch and his nightmare. Her breath came out in cold pants and her trembling increased. She felt the same choking and drowning sensation from before as pain started to slowly blossom in her chest. She gave a strangled cry grabbing her arms harder.

"If you fight me it will only hurt worse. Be a good girl and just give in as much as I like to see you suffer I do have other places to be and you are starting to bore me little one." He said annoyed

Annalisa opened her eyes staring down at the ground. Was this real? This was supposed to be her dream not a nightmare. Maybe this was just a figment of her imagination. If it was she could control it to an extent. Pitch was curiously as she let go of her arms and placed her palms on the ground and slowly with great effort pushed her form to a trembling stance. He quirked an eyebrow in questioning the girl should be to weak to stand let alone be conscious still. When two bright blue and teary eyes landed on him in a fierce and determined glare he felt his anger boil.

"L-leave me alone." she snapped

"I see you have a bit of fight still left in you little one." Pitch said urging his steed forwards the Nightmare snorted billowing red flame like breaths that licked at the ground yellow eyes glowing with power.

"You're damn straight! This is my dream and my life I won't let you take it!" She cried and didn't move as he climbed down from the Nightmare and aproached her.

Pitch gave her a rueful smile standing only inches from her his presence so close weakened her body and gave a cry grabbing her chest. He stood there patient only to scowl again as shakily kept her stance from a hunched position still determined to fight teary eyes glaring heatedly at him.

"Your mother should have told you not to pick fights with those bigger than you little one. I admire your steadfast brava but you will fall to me." He said raising his hand summoning his Nightmare to do his bidding. The large steed dissolved with a roar and Annalisa watched in terror as he collected it in his hand. It turned into large tenderils spreading out and licking around his body like warped and terrific poisonous vines of hell.

"Wh-what is that?" she asked with fear making Pitch look at her with a stoic expression

"Why dear Annalisa...this...is your fear." With that he thrust out his arm and the tendrils shot forwards.

Annalisa could only scream as her fear consumed her.

* * *

Sandy looked up from his book as his senses prickled. He sensed Pitch. His eyes shot to North who also sensed it and in turn all of the guardians became aware of the demonic and dark presence of chaos.

"Pitch. Pitch is here." North breathed

Aster sat up at full attention before reverting to his rabbit form and quicker then anyone could blink was on all fours bounding towards the stairs. He took them in three leaps before coming to North's workshop and bursting throug the door. Aster cried out in pain as Nightmare sand billowed out lashing at him. He watched in horror seeing Annalisa consumed by it her limp form trembling gasping and twitching as it slowly sucked the life out ofher.

"NO!" Bunny tried once more to enter but was knocked back North barely caught him as he came up behind him followed by Jack, Tooth, and Sandy.

Tooth gasped looking in covering her mouth with both hands. North held onto Bunny as he regained his senses and he too looked on in shock. Jack was silent as well as the guardians looked on helpless.

Bunny shook his head as his blurry vision cleared and he tried once more to go into the room but North held on to him. "No Bunny you will be killed."

"I don't care! I ain't gonna let em have er!" he cried desperate trying to fight off North.

"Bunny!" Tooth cried desperate looking to Jack who quickly came to North's aid holding the large Rabbit back.

"Bunny you can't help her like this calm down you idiot!" Jack grunted

"LEMME GO! I SWEAR IMA TEAR EM APART!" Bunny cried

Tooth looked on to Sandy who was calmly surveying the situation with a strange sort of curiosity. Desperately she flitted over to him grabbed his arm. "Sandy! Do something please."

Sandy looked at her golden eyes focused and he nodded quickly gliding over to Bunny. He used a little of his dream sand sprinkled carefully to calm the guardian down. Aster fell woozy to his haunches and Jack and North let him go as he collapsed half awake on his side.

"Oh that's great what are we supposed to do now?" Jack snapped at Sandy

A loud scream reverberated off the walls and the four standing guardians flinched looking on to Annalisa who was surely dying. "If we're going to do something we need to do it now Sandy!" Tooth snapped with an edge of demand in her voice

"What can be done Sandy? Can we save her?" North inquired hopeful

Sandy nodded pointing to Jack then to Bunny and rapidly explained his plan. He told them he could create a link between Annalisa's dream and Bunny's mind. Pitch wasn't in the physical form here but acting through Annalisa's mind which was like a conduit. He explained the Nightmare Sand was in fact from Annalisa herself it was her own fear. If he could get Bunny's mind and concsiousness into Annalisa there may be a chance that he could give her the strength to fight Pitch off. He would use Jack's magic which was powered by Joy to enhance his own dream sand.

"Can this work my friend?" North asked desperate

Sandy shrugged and Jack rolled his eyes cracking his neck and gripping his staff "Who cares she could die either way we can't let this bastard win."

Tooth nodded her consent too emotional for words as she stared at the poor girl slowly dying only feet in front of her and she was helpless to help her. North patted Sandy's shoulder and righted Bunny up. Sandy came over placing hand on Bunny's forehead and the limp barely awake rabbit didn't respond. He motioned for Jack to come over and place his hand on top of his. Jack followed his example and felt his power connect with Sandy's. Sandy grimaced at the sudden invasion of the additional magic mixing with his own before holding out his free hand and reaching towards the Nightmare Sand. The tendrils shot out and latched onto him and there was a brilliant blinding light.

* * *

Aster blinked rapidly groaning as he awoke. He felt like he had been hit by a steam roller. He sat up rubbing his head and realized he was in his fae form. He blinked rapidly and suddenly the memories slammed into him. Annalisa! She was in trouble he jumped up and his surroundings dawned on him. He wasn't in North's palace he was in some kind of archaic wasteland straight out of a horror movie or better yet a Nightmare. A shrill painful shriek diverted his attention and he recognized it.

"Annalisa!" he cried and sprinted off without a second thought towards the sound of her pain filled screams.

Annalisa was stuck between agony and fear if she had to describe it. There was no end to it she felt like her skin was burning off and someone was pouring ice water down her spine all in the same sensation. She was spread eagle hanging limp in the air as the tendrils wrapped around her limbs buried into her flesh creating spidery decaying black lines. All she could do was screamed as more of tendrils invaded her body. Pitch stood grinning at his work of art he could end it quickly but taking his time was not only much more fun but gave him more power. He could draw this out as much and as long as possible. However her screams were coming rather bothersome and annoying. He flicked his wrist and a rather large tendril literally wrapped around her throat and her mouth. Blue eyes were the only thing that could convey her torture as she stood splayed out as the Nightmare and fear slowly tore her apart.

"I will always remember you my dear this is the most fun I have had in ages."

Tears leaked down her cheeks as her eyes dulled and her head started to hang limp. Pitch pulled back slightly his power just enough where she jolted coming back to life only to start to fade again. He played her pain like strings on a violin indulging in the resonance of her agony.

He stopped his fun short growling turning his gaze landed on Aster who stood only a few feet away his expression wide with horror at the scene. In all his lifetimes he had never seen anything like it. Pitch sneered facing him and Aster blinked quickly drawing his Boomerang and Pitch raised his hand.

"Ah...ah...ah...one more move and she dies...now." Pitch said

Aster froze glaring at him before turning back towards Annalisa's still and tortured form. His heated stormy green gaze came back to Pitch and he dropped his weapon standing placidly. "Yer gonna kill er anyways...whats stoppin me from doin ya in now Pitch."

"Because my dear guardian you do not have it in you. Yes she will die but slowly. Maybe you can even figure out a way to save her." He mocked laughing

Aster trembled in anger wanting nothing more then to strangle the demon in front of him. "I see Sandy brought you here with that brat's assistance."

"What are you talking about?" Aster asked through gritted teeth

"You simpleton you don't even know where you are do you! You are inside the girls mind in her Nightmare." Pitch scoffed curling his lip.

Rabbits didn't have fangs but Aster was showing a set of pearly white sharp teeth as he bared them at Pitch snarling at him. "If ya kill her...I will tear ya ta shreds."

Pitch chuckled "Tear me to shreds? With your buck teeth Easter Bunny. I am so afraid."

Aster growled low and Pitch watched in surprise as his form shifted a gift all Pookas shared. Instead of a rabbit though the form he took was honestly so grotesque that even Pitch had to give him credit. Soon a snarling seven foot beast crossed between a wolf and a rabbit stood hunched before him. He had the long lithe front end of a dog but the powerful hind quarters of a rabbit. Each large and beastly paw had long jagged talons. A long neck curved down and a his blunt and flat head revealed a wide mouth set with powerful jaws. Claws flexed and glowing green eyes focused on him as drool dripped from sharp jagged teeth. His long lithe body pivoted digging his lower legs in that flexed with power ready to spring the moment the girl took her last breath and large ears more pointed backwards. The dark soft grey fur had shifted to a mute and dark soot like color.

Pitch stared impressed "Why Aster...I must say good fellow that is absolutely terrifying."

"SHUT UP!" Came a garbled and warped shriek from the beast

"This was quite unforeseen although not unpleasant it has been far to long my dear foe since we have clashed in such an array." Pitch chuckled.

His entire being shifted becoming larger losing the humanoid shape turning into a towering curtain of dark with two glowing yellow orbs. The atmosphere turned darker and more malevolent. A booming deep voice chuckled and moved the girl infront of the frothing and tense beast as if to tease him.

"You pathetic fool. She is a mortal. A human. To lose your head over one such as her. She is dying anyways."

"I SAID SHUT UP! Do not touch my human!" Bunny howled his mind consumed by the rage of a killer beast

"My, my, your human?" Pitch mused

Annalisa didn't even have a grip on reality anymore. She didn't know if she was dead or if she was alive. She floated in a grey bog lost and hopeless. She heard voices around her Pitch and Aster. Her senses prickled hearing Aster's voice. Suddenly she saw the image of him and looked upon horrified. What had happened to him! If she could have cried she would have. Desperately she wanted to reach out to him.

"Aster..." she whispered regaining her voice

"Aster..." she said a little more firmly

"ASTER!"

* * *

Under the ice where the glowing image of the moon had been trapped started to vibrate and the dark stone like ice shifted. At first it was a soft glow then it became a brilliant wave and the figure burst forwards and shot out free from the darkness' clutches. As if drawn to the showdown between guardian and darkness it flew forwards. Like a streak of lightning it hit between the two. Pitch shrieked as the bright light exploded his hold on the girl weakening momentarily.

Brought back to life she gasped as the tendril wrapped around her neck and head disappeared and she blinked rapidly. Weakly she croaked at first then pushed her voice out desparately.

"ASTER!" she shrieked

Aster froze looking at her. "A-annalisa." He said

The light came forwards touching him and slowly he shifted back to his Fae form. Without hearing words or wondering why he knew what he had to do. He couldn't fight Pitch not here Annalisa had too. Standing surrounded by the glow he looked upon her as the darkness started to recover.

"Annalisa ya hafta ta fight it! Dun be afraid!" he cried desperate

"FOOL!" Pitch cried

"Aster...help me...please..." Annalisa begged sobbing

"I can't help ya Annalisa...ya got ta do it on yer own." He said softly

"Aster..." Annalisa said closing her eyes. He watched in horror as her body hung limp in the tendrils hold. Pitch chuckled darkly only for a few moments before he felt something pulling at him from inside.

Aster looked up feeling it as well hopeful. All of a sudden Annalisa's eyes snapped open and she screamed not in pain but in force. Pitch wailed as his hold on her waned and she thrashed against him.

"LET GO!" Annalisa cried fighting desperate as she reached towards Aster.

Aster reached out to her. "NO! You will not! YOU ARE MINE!" Pitch cried

Annalisa touched the ground pulling with all of her strength. "Come on Annalisa! Ima here...for ya!"

Tears fell down her cheeks more rapidly then when she had been in the throes of Pitch's clutches. Her whole life she had been afraid she didn't want to be afraid anymore. Her fingertips brushed his hand and she gasped being pulled back. Aster watched helpless he couldn't reach towards her she had to do this all on her own it was the final test.

"I'm not afraid." Annalisa whispered softly before struggling forwards once more and clasping his hand. The light surrounding Aster shot forwards from his body and through Annalisa. Pitch's hold on her instantly dissolved and with a pathetic wail his existence was wiped clean from her mind his hold gone.

Aster caught her as she fell forwards into his arms. As the darkness receeded he looked up in surprise and shock seeing his village and the forest he grew up in and protected as a Pooka warrior. He looked back to Annalisa who weakly lay in his arms. He knelt holding her gently. She looked up at him smiling weakly.

"Is this right? Is this how your home looked?" She whispered

Aster closed his eyes a moment before getting the strength to smile back at the young woman. "Yeah Sheila I'd say pretty spot on. Ya got yerself a powerful mind."

"Aster I don't want to go but I'm not afraid anymore." She whispered

"Aye I know Sheila."

"I want to stay...stay with you." She gasped softly before her eyes drooped

"Ya will always be with me Sheila dun ya worry." he assured her.

Annalisa gave him one last smile her bright blue eyes alight before they closed and her human life faded from the plain of the living.

* * *

The light faded from the guardians as they became aware. Sandy fell back on his bottom thoroughly exhausted wiping his forehead. Jack leaned on his staff breathing hard. North was not as effected as he still held on to Bunny but he too felt the strain. Tooth had pressed her self tightly to Bunny's side as the light enveloped them. She had been determined to help even though she couldn't give her power she would give her strength. Her violet eyes opened taking in the seen.

"Well...that was fun." Jack said before fainting.

"Jack!" Tooth cried quickly flitting to the sprite's side.

North checked on Sandy who gave him a thumbs up and a weak smile before looking down to Bunny. The rabbit groaned opening his eyes and North helped him stand.

"My friend you are okay?" North asked

"Aye..."

"And...baryshnya?" North asked hopeful

Bunny looked up into the room which looked as if it hadn't been a swirling pit of nightmares only moments before. It was still brightly decorated and painted North's knickknacks untouched but the fire had died out. North instantly knew as Bunny walked forwards into the room. Tooth looked on curious before her eyes widened. Bunny knelt picking up the limp and cold body before turning to his friends.

"Sheila fought em off tooth and nail like a right brumby she did." He said softly

Sandy hung his head as North came over to Bunny and gently touched the still girl's cheek. No sign of life remained in the body and yet she looked like a fragile china doll. Her skin was pale as snow even her lips and dark lashes lay on at cheeks. Her blonde hair was dull and limp. North sighed "May she rest peacefully."

Bunny hung his head ears drooping as he could only clutch the body of the dead woman to his chest.

**~ Fin ~ End of Part I**

******Part II Broken but Still Beating: Library of Time and Fate **** **

**_ COMING SOON_**! :3

**_MUAHAHAHAHA! Done! BOOYAH MUDDERS. I stayed up till 4AM and wrote this beast in one sitting! Be grateful you welps! Kidding, kidding! Seriously thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, watches, and so forth. I am completely and pleasantly overwhelmed by the response to this story. It honestly started out as a fun little shenanigan and I didn't think I would finish it let alone make it a multi-parter. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I had to stop somewhere in order to begin the next phase of Annalisa and Aster's journey. She had a destiny but what that destiny is no one knows yet! I am still debating on making her a guardian because the whole 6th guardian thing is kind of over played and misplaced. I mean I'm already fudging with the whole cannon with adding the dreaded OC so I'm still finagling out the odds and ends of that mental confusionary concoction. She will take up a mantle VERY similar to Mother Goose but I will tweak it and make it my own. So stay tuned loyal readers and for the love of the Man in the Moon REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want to hear your pleasant little voices and possibly also not quite so pleasant. What can I say it comes with the job? _**

**_CIAO!_** XOXOXOXOX 3

**_**Maiko ** :3_**


	10. Part II: Prologue

**~Here it is my lovelies! I hope I didn't keep you waiting tooooo long. Its just a prologue so don't get to crazy on me all right? And yes I update frequently because I have no life other then retail HA!~**

****Maiko** :3**

_**Broken but Still Beating**_

_Part II: Prologue_

The guardians took Annalisa back to her apartment. Bunnymund carefully set her gently in her bed to make it look as if she had died in her sleep. Tooth had taken the painful task of putting her in a set of her pajamas before lightly kissing her cheek. Jack had used his magic to lightly freeze her body immediately to preserve her and so no bodily fluids secreted as they often did when the human flesh died to give her as much dignity as possible. North whispered an ancient Russian prayer that would guide her soul to its final rest. Sandy had sent out an extra amount to of dream sand to those whom she loved friends and family alike to feel their dreams with the best memories of her and their lives together. Finally it was Bunnymund's turn to say goodbye to her. The other guardians had left him alone in the room with her.

Bunny stood in front of the bed his tall form hunched and ears drooped. He had died in battle and lost his whole tribe and entire way of life but this, he had never felt anything like this. He cared for billions of children around the globe and ushering in spring and fought darkness yet here he was lost. He had only known this young woman really for a few days at the most but in that time he felt like somehow there had been a connection. He had dared to show her, a human, his true form which most Pooka much less no fae ever truly did.

Changing into his Fae form which made it easier for what he wanted to do. His tall form sat on the bed beside her still body.

"Ey Sheila this it for you and me. Ima sorry things ended da way dey did." Aster said softly staring at her serenly beautiful face his chest constricted as he half expected to see those bright blue eyes. "I jus wanna say to ya...Ima glad we met Sheila. I wish we coulda stayed friends longer had more time together."

He felt his throat tighten and he clear it trying to stop the tears but they came anyways. With that he leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. With that he stood changing back into Bunnymund and let his soft furred forehead touch hers as a tears dropped from his forest green eyes and he stood without a word and opened a tunnel in her room back to his warren. He didn't need to tell the others he was leaving they would figure it out.

* * *

The next morning Annalisa's mother worried about her daughter because she hadn't heard in a couple of days from her came over to her apartment. She let herself in and called her name. Her mother, Erica, looked around and instantly felt a sinking feeling her stomach. The apartment was cold and dark. She set her purse down and quietly made her way over to her daughter's bedroom and knocked on the door calling her name, maybe she was in the shower. When no answer came she raised a shaking hand to open her door. Erica opened the door and turned on the light. She didn't move seeing Annalisa's still form in her bed. There she lay beautiful, young, and completely deviod of life. Her lips were blue, her skin ice white, and no movement came from her chest indicating she was breathing. Erica had known this day would come eventually but one was never prepared for death as much as you tried to foresee it and brace yourself. Erica fell to her knees sobbing as she looked at the dead form of her child.

* * *

Annalisa's funeral was a week later. Jamie, Sophie, Lillith from the library, and her cardiologist Dr. Sumter. Annalisa didn't have much family her father was an only child and her mother only had one other sibling and both sets of her grandparents were deceased already. Her cousin, the one that had knocked her tooth out when she was little, sent flowers from his law office in Los Angeles but other then that a few childhood friends, a teacher or two, and her college friends besides her parents were the only ones who attended her funeral. Others sent flowers and nice little cards with condolences and sympathies. Annalisa Dane's funeral was rather lack luster in comparison to most. At least that is what Jack Frost thought as he sat on a nearby tree branch and watched the whole process of her funeral and then her burial. She was buried in a mahogany coffin with sunflowers which Jack thought was fitting seeing as her whole life was full of nothing but darkness. As he looked on his eternally youthful heart ached for the world had lost a bright soul. Soon the funeral procession cleared leaving only her parents. Jack stayed only a few moments longer enough to get a good look at her parents. Her father was tall and blonde with light brown eyes and her mother had dark auburn hair, most likely dyed, and bright blue eyes. Annalisa looked a lot like her mother but seemed to inherit her mother's bright blue eyes. There was nothing special about her parents. In fact there was nothing outright special about Annalisa. Jack had come here to see if the trait their daughter had of seeing mystical and mythological beings was inherited from them. He remembered from his village as a child a woman who lived nearby in the forest who had the ability to foretell the future

Like everyone else their age they took no notice of him whatsoever. He looked on a few moments before feeling a cold chill go up his senses and not one from his winter winds. Jack turned staring at none other then Pitch. Jack gripped his staff and Pitch held up his hands in surrender.

"Easy Jack. I have just come to talk." Pitch said mutely

"How dare you step foot here." Jack snapped "After what you did to her."

"I will admit I got a bit carried away..." Pitch said with a smirk

"You killed her!" Jack snapped angrily he hadn't known Annalisa like Bunny had but still Bunny was his friend and fellow guardian and when he had joined his magic to Sandy's to help the young woman he had felt all of her fear and all of her pain.

"She was already dead Jack. I did nothing." Pitch said in defense

"You certainly didn't help and if I could I would wipe you off the face of this planet Pitch." Jack growled turning away from the Nightmare

"Oh Jack do you think it was just coincidence she could see you, me, and the others." Pitch chuckled

"Go away." Jack growled

"Aren't you just the least bit curious Jackie boy?" Pitch crooned

Jack turned to him and glared icily "What do you know Pitch? You didn't come here to gloat not when there is so much pain in the world for you to feed on."

"Clever boy. I don't know much but I can tell you this Jack that woman was no ordinary human she had another force inside of her, guiding her. It wasn't you, Sandy, or that over grown stuffed rabbit that I felt it was much older and much stronger." Pitch informed him

"What does it matter now Pitch she's dead?" Jacked asked curious

"You as well as I know that death is only just the beginning." Pitch said grinning before evaporating into the shadows and disappearing.

Jack scowled rolling his eyes leaping into the air riding a gale of Northern wind but Pitch's words didn't leave him. What was going to happen from here? What had Pitch felt when he had been inside Annalisa's emotions and mind?


	11. Part II: Chapter One, Rebirth

~Okay this was an absolute bitch and a half to write. I hope you guys are happy. LOL. J/k I am completely and utterly overwhelmed by the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are amazeballs! I love you all! Like **_platonic-love-I-never-physically-met-you-but-I-get-your-nerdfan-feelz _**love. That being said this is the first chapter of the second part. This new character is NOT Annalisa. I mean in a sense she is but than again she is not. Just keep reading I'll explain it all eventually. A romance will start to blossom between herself and Aster but its going to be complicated. Also Pitch doesn't want to rape her or anything he just likes to fuck with people on a mental level and enjoys their pain. He has a fascination for shiny things she is a new and shiny thing and messing with her pisses Aster off so he must do so like all the time. Pffft...men. Anyhoo if you haven't noticed a few things...

1) When he is Fae form I refer to him as "Aster" and when he in his rabbit form I refer to him as "Bunnymund" but he IS E. Aster Bunnymund.

2) Although he is Australian Pookas are actually Celtic. I am sticking with the Aussie thing and technically the Aussies are the redneck cousins of the Celtic/Nordic race which is now Britannia. (Please don't get pissed of if you are Australian or British its a joke people! I'm an ignorant American okay?)

3) Pitch is the physical embodiment of Chaos/Darkness and all evil Pandora's box like things that inhabit earth.

4) New character is and isn't Mother Goose. Similar traits changed a few things. I don't want her to be a frumpy cute little ole lady. I want her to be a awesome, mystical, kick ass immortal deity person.

Anyways THANK YOU AGAIN and enjoy the new chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations and so forth. If it sucks preferably don't say anything but if you must do so in a constructive manner. ~

Ciao! **Maiko ** :3

**Broken but Still Beating**

_Part II: Chapter One, Rebirth_

The light was bright but also gentle and warm. It surrounded everything and wrapped around her like a soft swaddle. Gentle hands cupped her body and pulled her forwards embracing her. She opened her eyes and looked up. Before her was the woman of the moon, Selene. She had many forms but this particular one she chose just for herself. Selene smiled down at her her skin was alabaster and her eyes violet. Long rivers and strands of hair the color white stretched for what seemed like miles around them like satin wisps. Her body was glowing with a pure silver essence and her dress was made of night sky with bright stars twinkling upon her breast. Her smile was beautiful and serene and held nothing more than love. The thing she noticed most about Selene was that she large and her body actually fit into her palm.

"Hello my dear I have been waiting for you."

She found herself looking at her curious. "Who are you?"

"I am Selene, goddess of the moon, mother of the night sky, twin to the sun, queen of the tides, and protector of those who cannot protect themselves from the darkness." Selene said and set her down on what was a cloud.

Bright blue eyes looked down curiously at the cloud with no fear. She reached forwards and touched it with her hand feeling the softness and Selene watched her amused. Blue eyes looked up to her once more and tried to figure out just who Selene was to her.

"Are you my mother?"

Selene laughed a sound like silver bells and smiled fondly "You can say that my dear. Do you remember anything?"

The young woman blinked eyebrows knitting in confusion and she looked down at her hands. She wore a soft blue shift and nothing else. Her skin was the same alabaster as Selene's and her hair was also the very same color of soft silvery white. The only difference in them was her eyes were bright blue unlike the midnight violet that Selene's were. She shook her head looking back to Selene.

"No I don't remember anything." She said

Selene sighed softly "It is for the best, at least for now, if you regain your memories that shall be by your own doing. It is time for you to take on a new life and a new task."

"What is that?" She asked

"First you need a name." Selene said smiling softly thinking a moment

The bright eyed woman watched her curiously "Ah! I know. Ashling. It means "dream child" or "Child of dreams"." Selene said

"Ashling?" Ashling tried the name and smile hearing it. For some reason it sounded familiar some part of it sounded right and she liked it.

"All right my dear Ashling for you I have a gift." Selene put her palms together as if she were praying and closed her eyes. Ashling watched curious and excited wondering what this gift could possibly be. Selene pulled her hands apart there was a burst of bright light making Ashling wince. Laying her palms flat Selene's smile widened and Ashling looked on eyes wide. There in her palms was a large bird. It was was curled up as birds often slept with its head tucked beneath its wing. Selene gently blew on the feathers and they ruffled the body shuddering to life. A long graceful neck stretched out from under the wing and long, strong, and massive wings fluttered. Ashling watched what as a very large swan come to life in Selene's hands.

"Now, now, calm down you musn't overwork yourself you were just born after all." Selene scolded the swan amused as it started to flap its wings erractically. It let out a soft honk looking at her with amber eyes over a golden beak. Ashling smiled sitting still and patiently as Selene knelt down putting the swan infront of Ashling.

"This is for me?" Ashling asked in wonder

"Yes my dear. This is Everly your companion and also your guide. She will never leave your side and always be there for you." The large swan, much larger than Ashling looked at her. Everly's golden beady eyes looked at her and Ashling regarded her with a blank expression. Slowly she reached out her hand and Everly ducked her head allowing Ashling's palm to rest on her satin like feathers. A soft humming sound came out of the ethereal swan as she nuzzled the hand of her new mistress and friend.

Ashling smiled using both hands to stroke her and Everly honked softly nuzzling her cheek estatically. Ashling didn't know how but she could feel the joy the swan emitted towards her. Selene chuckled as Everly fluttered her wings and settled on the cloud next to Ashling who hugged her happily.

"Thank you! She's beautiful."

"Now you both have a very important task ahead of you. You must go to the Library of Fates and Time. There you need to seek out the guardian of the library, Thoth, and ask for the Tome of Neverending. This will be your tool and you alone shall guard it." Selene explained

"What does the Tome of Neverending do?" Ashling asked curious

"The Tome of Neverending holds all the stories ever written by man from the dawn of time. Every tale of love, friendship, heroism, family, evil, and good is contained with in. It must be protected and must continue to record all of the stories man kind comes up with. You will record them and keep them safe. You will be the keeper of stories and imagination." Selene said

Ashling blinked looking at her with wide blue eyes and a strange fear grasped at her stomach. She didn't think she had ever felt it before but she automatically knew it was fear. "All right. I understand."

"Be forewarned my dear there is a darkness in this world that brings chaos and mischief whereever it goes. It must not get the book for all creation of imagination will cease to exist and mankind will suffer greatly." Selene warned

"All right. I will get the Tome and protect it." Ashling said determined

Selene smiled brightly leaning forwards placing a soft kiss on her head. Ashling smiled feeling the feeling of calm and serenity float through her Everly even let out a soft shudder. "Now off you go my dears. Please be careful."

Ashling looked at Everly and the swan fanned out one wing. Ashling climbed upon the strong appendage and Everly raised it nad she slid down the soft feathered surfae to Everly's back. Ashling let out a bright smile as it felt like the most natural thing in the world to be on her back. Selene looked to the sky "Follow the Belt of Orion," she raised her hand and three very bright stars flickered "They will guide you to Thoth and the Library."

"Thank you Selene." Ashling said smiling brightly. She had no memory of whom she was and something told her she used to be someone different than who she was now but that didn't matter. Selene's warmth was in her body and the comfort of Everly made her question nothing. She had a duty to uphold and mankind to protect.

"Oh my I almost forgot!" Selene said in shock looking at the scant shift Ashling wore and her bare feet and legs. Ashling followed her gaze and suddenly felt a swell of heat in her body and a blush on her cheeks. "My dear you cannot traverse the globe in that."

Selene waved her hand and the shift seemed to turn to silver liquid. It twisted and danced over her body and soon Ashling was wearing grey knee high boots, white stockings, a billow sleeved lavender dress, and complete with a dark blue cloak. Ashling's silvery white hair was done in and intriate side braid and it flowed over her shoulder to her midsection. Ashling smiled again and Everly honked her approval as Selene giggled. "I do so like making gowns. I have not dressed anyone in such a long time it was so much fun. These clothes will protect you as they are made from my essence as is Everly. If you should need me my daughter just pray and I will find you."

Ashling nodded "Thank you." Everly immediately stretched her large, long, and strong wings and flew into the brillance of the night sky.

"Off you go! Goodbye and be careful!" Selene said waving to her. Ashling looked back waving and watched in awe as Selene smiled one last time before turning to a white silvery light and streaked across the night sky like a shooting star in the distance and back to the moon.

Ashling sighed softly grasping Everly's feathers. For some reason she felt at ease despite just technially being born. She had no fears and no worries that she could remember. However there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, just a slight feeling, that she had left something behind. Ashling pushed it aside seeing as how she had a task and job to do. That tome wasn't going to guard itself and there were stories to record. Everly seemed to honk in agreement and pumped her wings faster gliding over the midnight sky towards the three bright stars ahead in the distance.

It had been almost ten years since Annalisa Dane had passed away. The world did not stop just because one young woman had died. Annalisa's parents had adopted a young boy and moved away to a larger city. Dr. Sumter had become the head of Cardiology and now lived in New York. Sophie had grown up and was a talented artist and was getting ready to go to college to study animation. Jamie had become a writer and was currently still living in their small hometown working at a local retail store but already had a book set to be published. Everyone else had gotten on with their lives and time continued to move. That was except for the Guardians they were perpetually stuck frozen for eternity. Not one of them minded because this was their duty to guard mankind and children.

Jack Frost continued to bring Joy to all those in the world, Toothiana guarded the memories of innocence, North made toys and encourage Faith and Belief, Sandy continued to guard dreams, and Aster brought forth hope and rebirth every year. As they continued their duties they would once in awhile reflect on the young woman who had for a few days been a dear friend to them. Aster most of all seemed to feel the memories overtake him from time to time.

Aster was sitting on hill watching the night laden town of some name he had already forgotten on some forgotten continent below. He sighed softly leaning his forearms onto his long powerful legs. He had taken to changing into his fae form more often. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it had once been and it was easier for him to relax in this form. As Bunnymund he was constantly on alert with the instincts of a rabbit. As a fae the instinct was more diminished and more controlled. He had let his hair change a bit growing out into a long ponytail down his back with more beaded dreadlocks intertwined. His father had often wore his hair in a similar fashion and as Aster aged in his village he would have sported the same style. He glanced to the sky looking at the stars. Easter had come and gone he had just wanted to get out of the grotto for a bit. Since Annalisa's death he had taken to wondering the earth a bit more to experience being around humans. Because of her he had rekindled a love for mankind he didn't know he had. Of course he loved children but that was a given it was the adults he found himself curious to be around now. Maybe somewhere inside he hoped someone would see him just like Annalisa did but that never happened.

It had been five years since he had seen the other guardians all together. He often ran into one or the other but never in the past five years had they all had a reason to come together. Everything was in balance and as it should be. It had taken Aster a long time to not hunt down Pitch and make him pay for what he did to Annalisa before she passed away but he knew he couldn't. He was a guardian not a killer and he doubted he could actually do away with Pitch for the darkness and chaos was an ancient force itself and would only find a new host. Sometimes he wondered if he could get rid of just that image of Pitch and he would be happier knowing darkness took a new form but Aster knew he would throw the balance out of control if he attacked him. He snorted thinking of it. It had been a decades, although mere minutes for a being of immortality, and he had slowly let the pain and anger fade.

Suddenly a unsettling feeling hit him and he shuddered as it traveled up his spine. Speak of the devil! Aster curled his lip feeling Pitch slinking around down below. He was awfully active outside of his normal habits. Was there something amiss? Aster stood and battled with himself if he shoudl investigate. A familiar flicker of anger sparked inside of his chest and he made his decision. He would just take a look and call for back up if he needed it. He started towards the sleeping town.

Ashling flew peacefully at first through the night sky. She looked down at the world below and saw the flickering lights of mankind. She drifted into a hazy dream like state and suddenly a flash of a memory hit her. All of a sudden the lights below all were drowned out by a wave of black. Ashling gasped in terror burying her head in Everly's downy feathers. Everly honked in worry and Ashling felt her shudder as if in pain. She raised her head seeing that the swan's strong wings seemed to suddenly have weakened and they were descending.

"Oh no! Everly...what's wrong?" Ashling cried

The Swan whined and descended even faster. Ashling let out a scream as they fell towards the earth far below. She grasped onto Everly tightly and remembered Selene's words. Quickly shutting her eyes she prayed for help and she felt her fear start to calm. Everly gave a strong flap slowing their descent and landing haphazardly crashing onto the top of a tall brick building. After that everything went black as Ashling fell from Everly's back and rolled across the roof's surface limp.

Pitch was making his normal rounds as he did often at night soaking up the fear and nightmares of everyone who slept. It wasn't as strong as he would like but it did sustain him and it was his "DUTY" after all to maintain the balance but it was ever so monotonous. As he glided in between the shadows he felt a flicker of something strange. He knew Bunnymund was nearby the rabbit often stalked him much to his chagrin but this was different. Dare he say it was a new immortal? He felt the innocent airy twinge of a new immortal floating across the sky. Grinning he reached out towards them, this could be fun, new born immortals were ever so much to play with. He couldn't outright hurt them but he could get a few laughs. It was time to let this new immortal know who Pitch of the Darkness was. As he hoped the new immortal fell from the sky and he watched curious seeing a rather large over sized goose or duck fall from the sky with a woman on its back. Together they tried to stop their descent but only slowed it down crashing into a roof of a large brick building of the small countryside town. It had a small downtown like area with oldfashioned brick and limestone buildings.

Pitch floated through the shadows coming up to the roof surprised to see the bird standing and awake despite his darkness overcoming them. The bird was larger than he thought as it stood over its mistress a petite silvery young woman of some sort. He saw now that it was a swan of all creatures and he grinned seeing the fluffy animal spread its wings lowering its elegant neck and hissing at him.

"Well aren't you a bit strange my friend." He chuckled sauntering up to the immortal newborn and the Swan "Whatever are you?"

He knelt down looking under the swan to the young woman. He watched as she groaned sitting up and his yellow eyes widened as familiar bright blue eyes settled on him. Ashling blinked disoriented looking at the figure of dark leering at her a few feet away as Everly stood over her bowed up. Ashling gasped in surprise and quickly backed up into Everly's legs staring at him.

"Well you are certainly not someone I thought to see so soon." Pitch chuckled. It was Annalisa Dane allright or at least her new form. He had been right the girl did have a fate and had been reborn as a new immortal. His curiosity peeked as to what her task was that she had been given.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" She asked

She had changed considerably from the young woman from before. Her hair was much longer and a silvery white, her skin was alabaster, and her eyes and feature still the same now held an ethereal beauty that all immortals held. It was obvious from her coloring and her companion animal that she had been blessed by the moon. The only other immortal in existence who had been touched and blessed by the moon itself was Jack Frost and this girl and he could practically be twins. Immortals touched by the moon were considerably special and much more powerful than the average immortal being.

"Oh I knew you in your past life my dear. Why don't you come out and we shall get to know one another once more." Pitch said offering her his hand

Ashling looked at him curious he was tall, handsome, and dark. He looked rather harmless but looking into his eyes something unsettled her about him. Out of curiosity she scooted forwards and took his hand. Everly wilted whining and clucking softly beckoning her mistress to come back to her. Ashling ignored her as her dainty white hand touched Pitch's slender and dark palm. Pitch pulled her up and Ashling stood in awe looking at him.

"Well are you quite the beauty my dear. Immortality suits you." Pitch crooned and chuckled seeing her flush this was going to be fun.

"Wh-who are you? Why do I have the feeling I know you?" Ashling whispered

"I am Pitch of the Darkness and who might you be?" He said as she stared perplexed and unsure into his catlike yellow eyes. A feeling of dread bloomed in her stomach.

"My name is Ashling..." Before she could finish the dread grew and her eyes widened and she tried to yank her hand away but Pitch held on his once handsome smile becoming malicious "I-its you! You're the darkness I saw that made us fall!"

"And where do you think your going my beauty. We were just beginning to get to know one another again." He chuckled reaching forwards and grabbing her other wrist.

"Stop it! Let go! Let go of me!" Ashling cried pulling desperately.

Black tendrils snaked out from behind Pitch and up his arms reaching towards her. Ashling's blue eyes widened in fear as she froze staring. Everly charged forwards trying to protect her mistress but the tendrils lashed out like long whips smacking the ethereal swan. Everly gave a shriek falling motionless down.

"NO! Everly." Ashling cried seeing her beloved swan fall.

"Now tell me more about yourself my beauty."

Ashling trembled as he pulled her closer to him cupping her chin. She stared wide-eyed mouth agape as he leaned down as if to kiss her. He froze though leaping out of the way, taking Ashling with him, as a familiar boomerang sailed past. He winced as it sliced through some of his nightmare tendrils. He turned looking at Aster who glared at him.

"Well came to spoil my fun I see."

Aster looked on with a surprised expression seeing the woman in his arms and to the side a large swan? His face changed to a expression of hatred as he glared at Pitch. "I dun know what yer up ta Pitch but I got uh no good feelin. That gurl looks mighty upset why not let er go, mate."

Pitch looked at Ashling than at Aster and grinned. "Okay, its only fair you get to see her gain after so long."

Ashling stared at the man before her and she would have been impressed by his fae like beauty if she wasn't terrified and frozen with fear in Pitch's grasp at hte moment. Forest green eyes looked at her and than widened in recognition. Pitch took that moment to turn and toss her off the roof. Ashling felt herself fly through the air and she shrieked. Aster quickly leapt forwards and jumped after her. Pitch laughed disappearing into the shadows his quota of mischief sated for the evening.

Aster caught the young woman in his arms and landed rather hard on the ground. He grimaced a moment before looking down at the blue cloaked body. It couldn't be her...could it? She trembled in his grasp and two bright blue eyes settled on him. His breath froze in his throat taking in those eyes.

"A-annalisa?"


	12. Part II: Chapter Two, Bunny meets Moon

~EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I finally made it! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! This is the official change in the tides for this story where I can finally write what I've been wanting to write! I give Selene a little bit more back story not much but more than before. Also you really get to see how uppity and a pain in the ass Ashling can be. As far as how she is and isn't like Annalisa there will definitely be similarities and eventually she will regain her memories but Annalisa died and she's not coming back. As for her and Bunny yes they are going to make sweet, sweet, sweet love and music together but not yet. As for Pitch he will be his typical charming assholio self. As always THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVS, VIEWS, REVIEWS, VISITS, CLICKS, Etc. Etc. Etc. Drop me a line some time!~

Muah!

** Maiko ** :3

* * *

**Broken but Still Beating**

_Part II: Chapter 2, Bunny Meets Daughter of the Moon_

* * *

Ashling looked up into the face of the green eyed and grey haired man. He was tall and his eyes were a deep green and suddenly she thought of forests. His hair was long past his shoulders and a dark almost soot like grey. One could say he was very handsome but at the moment he was looking at her with a shocked and sad expression and that look didn't suit him at all she thought. He whispered the same name that the dark man had called her although she didn't feel the same fear from being near this man as she did the other one. She blinked her large blue eyes her cheeks flushing as he stared intently at her.

"E-excuse me. Can you please set me down, sir?" she asked softly

Aster blinked realizing that the woman in his arms looked like Annalisa but she certainly wasn't Annalisa. Annalisa was dead for ten years now and nothing was going to change that. What he did have in his arms was a frightened young immortal. He quickly obliged her request and set her down.

"Apologies." he grumbled a bit disappointed that this young immortal wasn't Annalisa. Looking again at her he found her looking at him in an odd fashion.

"You seem familiar to me." Ashling said blinking and quirking her head to the side

"Well...uh...Ima the Easter Bunny." He said dumbly rubbing the back of his shaggy head.

Ashling smiled gently "That must be it than. Thank you Mr. Bunny for saving me from that horrid man." Ashling said

This certainly wasn't Annalisa this young woman was speaking too properly and she seemed too fragile and helpless. Annalisa was fiesty and tempermental despite her ailment she hadn't been afraid of much. Still though this young immortal had a presence about her and Aster couldn't help but smile.

"No problem Sheila." He said

Ashling felt a familiar twinge in her chest at that word, Sheila. She couldn't quite place it but Aster watched her take on a look of confusion her white eyebrows knitting together. She looked downright perplexed as if she were trying to figure something out. He was about to ask her if she was all right when there was a loud honking noise and the sound of large fluttering wings. Ashling's gaze tore away from Aster and she looked up watching Everly fly down from the rooftop landing gracefully in the sleep.

"Everly! You're allright! Thank goodness." Ashling cried quickly running to her swan companion

Aster looked on watching the giant swan lean down nuzzling her large feathered head against her mistress's cheek affectionately. Ashling smiled hugging her and petting her soft downy feathers.

Everly's golden gaze suddenly settled on Aster and she fluffed up her feathers and lowered her head promptly hissing at him. Aster frowned raising an eyebrow. He wasn't very fond of most waterfowl they were pushy and downright vain and here was a giant one he had to deal with it seemed.

"Easy Everly that is Mr. Bunny. He helped us from that awful dark man." Ashling said patting her neck gently to ease her mind

"Ey yer goose doesn't like me very much." he said eyeing the bird and in return received a loud honk making him wince

"Mr. Bunny Everly is a swan not a goose and she would like it if you would not refer to her as such." Ashling said smiling translating for her companion she couldn't talk to Everly of course but for some reason her feelings and intention translated to her.

"I beg ya pardon." He said sarcastically and he swore the damn bird would have snort in indignation if she could have.

"Well we best be on our way than. Thank you again Mr. Bunny for your assistance maybe we may meet again under better circumstances." Ashling said reaching up to mount Everly and continue on her journey

"Now wait uh second. Ya best not be travelin by yerself with Pitch about." Aster warned feeling a bit of unease at the fact the young woman seemed to be unaware of the dangers.

"True but I'm afraid that can't be helped I have a task ahead of me that I must fulfill and time is of the essence." Ashling informed him

"Yer uh newborn ain't ya?" Aster asked curious

"I don't quite understand your question." Ashling asked perplexed

"Ya were just created an from da looks of it...by da moon." He said noting her white hair and pale complexion.

Ashling raised and eyebrow and looked at him. "You know Selene?"

"Selene? I dun know any Selene." Bunny said confused

"The moon, her name is Selene." Ashling informed him

"Oh ya must be mistaken Sheila the moon is...well...we call 'HIM' Manny or 'Man of the Moon' I ain't ever heard of any Selene." Bunny said with a chuckle

Ashling frowned "The moon is certainly not a 'HIM' and not an it at all. SHE is a beautiful goddess who rules over the night sky and who gave birth to me and also endowed me with a task. I must go to the Library of Fates and Time and get the Tomb of Neverending. I'm afraid I cannot stay here any longer."

Aster crossed his arms watching as she mounted her overgrown goose after berating him. For being a newborn she was awfully uppity about a lot of things. Maybe she was a bit more like Annalisa than he orginally realized.

"Whatever ya say Sheila. Good luck. Dats a bit of a jaunt. Hope yer goose can make it that far." He teased for good measure with a grin and watched as the swan's feathers ruffled and Ashling scowled at him.

"Everly will be just fine thank you. Good night, Mr. Bunny." she said stiffly before the swan flapped his large wings giving him a beady eyed glare and taking to the sky.

Aster rolled his eyes before heading back to his grotto.

North sketched in his study on the scratch paper some new invention and toy ideas. He was in his favorite robe, line with polar bear furr, and a deep forest green with a golden cord tied around it. Underneath he wore his typical red flannel pajamas. He smiled to himself as he reached for his milk to take a sip only to find his cup empty and cold. He frowned looking at his empy mug and glanced at the study clock seeing it was well after midnight. Most of his elves and yetis had gone to sleep already so he was left to fetch his own. He sighed standing pushing the chair back before stretching broadly and set down the carpeted hall to his kitchen. He idly scratched his beard yawning thinking to himself it would do him good to go to bed soon himself. Although he was immortal he still had to sleep once in awhile to keep up his magic at its full potential. Also when he slept he would dream better and newer ideas for his inventions and toys to bring joy to the children around the world.

As he passed his navigation room, where the world's globe was kept to track the belief of children, the monitors and lights left a dim glow on the carpet. The half moon in the Northern sky also peeked through the door with its silvery cascade. As he passed by the door that was cracked open casting a glance at the two Yeti who kept watch over the globe and managed the consoles he didn't noticed as he stepped over the moonlight as it grew brighter and stretched from the floor up onto the wall. North felt a familiar chill on his back and he froze in midstride slowly turning around. His brown eyes widened in surprise. Selene stood in a smaller size lighting up the hallway with a warm glow. He dropped his cup and it crashed breaking on the floor. Selene smiled warmly at him coming closer.

"Moya prekrasnaya printsessa!" He whispered in disbelief

"Oh my love it has been too long." Selene chuckled touching his face gently.

Shaking as his eyes teared North reached up and grasped her hand gently before turning and kissing the palm. He opened his mouth to ask her the thousands of questions on his tongue staring at her beautiful violet eyes and free flowing white hair. Selene quickly placed her fingers on his lips and pressed her lips into a firm line.

"My love there is not much time. I had very little power left this night to come here. Please listen." Selene pleaded

North nodded and she removed her hand from his mouth and his face. "What is it Moya Printsessa?"

"I ressurrected her sooner than I originally planned but Thoth grows weaker by the second. She is on her way now to fetch the Tomb." She informed him

"Annalisa?" North asked in disbelief.

"She is no longer Annalisa I did not endow her with her memories from her previous life though I will not keep them from her. However it is of utmost importance she accepts her destiny so that Thoth may rest." Selene said

North nodded "What is her name Moya Printsessa?"

"I have named her Ashling and made her in my image so that all of you might know to whom her life is most precious too. I lost one daughter already I will not lose another." Selene said

North felt pain spread through his chest and he recalled the daughter, his daughter, of whom she spoke Lucine.

"What is it that you ask of my Moya Printsessa?"

Selene smiled at him already feeling her power fading but tried to hold on a bit longer. It had been so long since she had seen him and felt his love so close to her being. "My love protect her. She is on her way and journeys alone. She already met Aster and if she continues will come in contact with Jack. I wish her to journey alone but if it becomes to great she will need your help. Chaos has already found out about her existence and I'm afraid that he may try to stop her."

North's snowy eyebrows knitted and his brown eyes became hard as stone. "Pitch." He spat

"Yes. I do not see him interfering much for his power is weak against mine however if she recovers her memories too soon her fear may paralyze her and keep her from accepting her destiny. She has already completely one task asked of her she has two more to go." Selene informed him

"She must answer Thoth's riddle and find the Tomb?" North asked

"Yes." She breathed before gasping slightly and stumbling. North rushed forwards to aid her but he watched as his hands drifted straight through her. Selene stood again smiling her corporeal form fading. "My time is up my love. Please head my words she will call if she needs help."

"Yes Moya Printsessa what of Aster?" North asked

Selene sighed frowning as her body continued to fade "I do not control love and neither will I try but I fear for her fragility."

"I understand." He said Selene gently kissed his forehead before closing her eyes and allowing her form to fade and it drifted back into the beam of moonlight and disappeared.

North blinked and was standing suddenly alone and all the emotion hit him at once. Tears slipped down his usually bright cheeks that were now pale. The memories that he had buried for millennia crashed into him with a sharp ferocity. He grieved and wept silently in the hall with the fading moonlight for his lost love and his lost daughter.


	13. Part II, Interlude I, Moon meets Joy

~ This is a super short chapter because honestly I don't have my ideas together completely yet to where I want to go with Ashling's journey. I'm still working on it and by no mean is this story going on hiatus updates are going to be fewer and farther between. I honestly didn't realize how popular this was going to be and I can say I've never had a story with this much feedback and love. So thank you for that and if updating take short snippets like these than so be it. Thank you for waiting patiently.~

The winds of the North were colder than Ashling had expected them to be. As they continued their journey soon the elements were proving to be a bit too much for the duo. Everly's wings were getting tired and Ashling was exhausted herself. They would have to set down for a little while and rest and replenish their strength.

"Everly where will we go?" Ashling said

The Swan trumpeted in response and flapped her great wings before diving sharply. Ashling quickly leaned forwards and pressed herself close to her companions soft feathers. Everly descended from the sky and landed on the soft cottony blanket of snow. Ashling slid down from her back looking around and was happy to see that Selene was out and shining brightly. Her silvery rays lit up the land, stark and white, making it a beautiful glistening scape.

"Thank you mother." she whispered knowing they were safe here

Ashling soon found a little grove of trees by a frozen lake where the snow wasn't as thick and deep. Immediately Everly tucked her wings to her side and bent her feet beneath her lying down on the snow. She lowered her head and Ashling stroked it.

"Rest now." she prompted

Everly whined softly before lifting her wing and tucking her head beneath it. Ashling sat beside her and leaned against her breast closing her eyes to rest as well. Being immortal the cold didn't bother as much, though yes it was cold, it wouldn't harm her. As Ashling closed her eyes she started to see images of that man she had met earlier in her journey. E. Aster Bunnymund filled her dreams.

His crooked smile was aimed her in these dreams for some reason with a haunting familiarity. Often in the dreams while she rested she would see a hand, her hand, in fact, reaching towards the smiling face of Aster. Who was this man to her? She surely didn't know him before this evening. Then again Pitch had said something to her about being reborn. What had he been talking about exactly?

Jack really didn't have a home of operations like Tooth, Bunny, or North. He often just went where the winds took him. There was one particular place he would often come to when he needed some rest. It was the very pond he had lost his life. Here it was sacred and though where he had met his end it was the only remnants left of the young man he used to be.

Through his own investigation, Jack had learned his sister, whom he had saved that day the ice cracked, had grown to have children. These children had children and so on. The little village where he had grown up had disappeared and not a trace of it was left to the naked eye. It was only like yesterday for Jack though and he often would walk in the clearing where his village had once stood longing for a time a lifetime ago. It was the curse of being an immortal and retaining your memories. The tooth had warned him long ago if he unlocked that door to his lost memories that it may cause him more heartache than good. Jack hadn't been able to stand to be without them though he took the heartache with the love. The love he had had for his lost life and his family.

As his pale bare feet walked silently across the newly fallen snow not making a dent, he realized as he came upon the pond where he died he was not alone. To his surprise, there was a great fowl of some sort resting on the shore. With its head tucked beneath its wing, he couldn't quite tell what species it was but what he did know was it was no normal animal. An an ancient energy wafted from the animal's body. Jack stopped gripping his staff tightly and approaching with caution. With his quiet footsteps, he was able to sneak up on the slumbering beast. As he cautiously circled it he realized how large it truly was and wondered where it had come from. As he made a full circle he was shocked to see what was a young woman sitting upright against its breast.

The woman had a cloak hood pulled over her head and it was impossible to see her features clearly. All in all this was very strange and he knew this was no normal circumstance. Ever so gently he reached forwards as he knelt and grasped the hood of the young woman. As he pulled it away his eyes widened as her facial features dawned recognition.

"Annalisa?" he breathed

With that bright blue eyes snapped open followed by a shriek. Ashling had drifted off to sleep not thinking any living creature would be around the area Selene had guided her to rest. With her scream, Everly woke with a start honking and abruptly standing. Ashling gave cry as her body that had rested on Everly's feathery chest collapsed back into the snow. Everly faced the intruder like a guard standing over her mistress and lower her tawny gaze.

Jack in shock fell backward on his rear as he was now faced with a very disgruntled and angry Swan. He stared in awe sitting in the snow as the beast spread massive wings out and lowered its head hissing at him in a defensive stance. Somewhere between all of this chaos the woman had disappeared. Right now though he was more concentrated on the feather watchdog looking at him like he was her next target.

"Whoa! Easy!" He said throwing both his hands out in defense

Everly only continued to take this as an offensive gesture and hissed once more. Ashling struggled to get up out from under the Swan and finally made her way out and around her. Jack watched in surprise as both sets of blue eyes finally locked on one another.

"Who are you! Why are you upsetting my swan?" Ashling demanded

"Me! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jack snapped

"I asked first sir. Easy Everly calms down, please." Ashling prompted putting both hands on her chest and rubbing her feathers. Everly lowered her wings but did not raise her head still no trusting the stranger in front of them.

"I'm Jack Frost. Guardian of Winter and Joy. Now who are you?" Jack asked standing and retrieving his staff and dusting the snow off his rear.

Ashling turned to look at him and again Jack was shocked by how closely she resembled Annalisa. She couldn't be her, though...could she? Ashling shushed Everly and came closer to him realizing his looks were similar to her own. She had met Aster who was a Guardian of Spring and Hope so this must be one of the others. Somehow and she didn't exactly know how she had knowledge suddenly of this. Maybe Selene was guiding her because instantly she knew Jack was no enemy.

"I am known as Ashling I too am a guardian, at least I will be, once I complete my journey," Ashling said

"Uh huh...so who's your friend here?" Jack asked curiously

"This is my companion Everly she is taking me on my journey," Ashling informed him.

"You must be a newborn then." Jack speculated

Ashling sighed nodding "Yes I am. Now, what on earth were you doing scaring the immortality out of me?"

"I didn't mean too. See this is kind of my home and you're in it." He said pointedly

"Oh," Ashling said her cheek flushing in embarrassment

Jack gave her a lopsided grin thinking she was kind of cute despite her crazy giant chicken giving him a death glare.

"And you kind of reminded me of someone from a long time ago," Jack said walking closer

Everly tensed but a reassuring pat from Ashling once more calmed her down. Ashling regarded him and remembered Bunny saying the same thing to her. "That's interesting whom may I ask?"

"Its not important. So where are you off too?" Jack asked

"Egypt," Ashling said softly and through her ministrations got Everly to lie down once more. It would do no good for her to continue to be worked up and anxious when she was trying to rest.

"Egypt. Holy crow that's a ways off. Just stopping for a rest?" he asked curiously

"Yes. Do you mind Mr. Frost? We're quite tired and if you be so kind as just to let us stay here in your home a little while longer." Ashling pleaded and it was Jack's turn to let a blue tint of a blush graced his pale cheeks.

Annalisa had certainly not been ugly as a human, but this immortal child like himself who looked a lot like her was breathtaking. Her hair wasn't so much as white as his was, but more of a silver that glistened and her eyes were like a summer sky.

"Sure I don't care. No sense in you guys moving. Sorry, I scared you."

Ashling breathed a sigh of relief and Everly finally casting one more glare at Jack tucked her head back under her wing settling once more. Ashling smiled patting her and turning to Jack. "Thank you very much, Mr. Frost. We have a long journey as you said and we do need the rest."

"Just call me Jack." Jack prompted giving her that grin once more as he made himself comfortable on a rock sitting Indian style.

Ashling yawned and smiled "Thank you, Jack. If you don't mind I'm going to rest myself."

"Go ahead. I'll keep watch."

Annalisa snuggled close once more to Everly before letting her dreams take her again. It was nice to meet another like herself that was kind. She didn't understand why she had become so calm around the young man so quickly but eventually gave in to the fact Selene probably had something to do with it.

Jack watched her sleep still dumbfounded by his discovery. Could she possibly be a reincarnated Annalisa? I mean the girl had been strange being able to see himself and the others as an adult. Maybe she had been chosen already by the Man in the Moon. After the things he had seen in his existence, it was very well possible this could be true.


	14. Part II: Chapter Three, Moon and Joy Fly

~Here you go my darlings. Thank you so much for all the support on this. I've gotten my ideas together for this so I'll be going forwards. The favs, follows, and reviews warm my little dorky heart. I love to write just to write. I don't think I'll ever do this as a profession but knowing that I can do this and people like it even love it give me so many warm fuzzies. So thank you very much. Please feel free to drop by and leave a PM or review or hell just take a peak I don't care.~

** Kisses! **

** Maiko ** :3

**Broken but Still Beating**

_Chapter Three: Moon and Joy Fly_

Ashling woke some time later. True to his word Jack had stayed by their side. He was currently moving his fingers in intricate patterns and hands gliding delicately through the air. She rubbed her eyes and watched a bit entranced. Magic twinkled between his movements. Ashling sat up from her slightly slumped position watching still.

He clapped his palms together suddenly tightly and Ashling jumped slightly in surprise. Jack looked at her smiling seeing she was awake. "Oh hey. You're awake," he greeted her

"Yes. What are you doing?" Ashling asked standing and stretching the stiffness from her body.

"Come here I'll show you," Jack said motioning her towards him with his head since his hands were still together. Ashling came forwards and stood in front of him. "Watch."

Ashling watched intently and all of a sudden he let his hands fall apart. The magic he had spent several minutes collecting exploded from his palms. Thousands of snowflakes not one like the other shot forth into the winter air. Ashling gasped in surprise following their path towards the sky as the North Wind caught them. The moon shown on them making them twinkle beautifully and soon bright and hypnotizing light stretched across the sky. The moon's light hit the snowflakes and sent beautiful swirls of blues, greens, and even purples.

"It's beautiful!"

Jack grinned wider standing up tucking his hands into the pocket of his sweater standing next to her. She stared in awe at the sky not able to take her eyes from the marvel before her.

"What is it?" Ashling whispered

"The Northern Lights," He said pride laced his tone he never got tired of making the Northern Lights. True it took several hours to gather the magic, and it exhausted him but the sight was something to behold.

"The Northern Lights?" Ashling said mirroring his words before turning to look at him with a bright smile "Jack Frost you are full of surprises."

He chuckled shrugging "What can I say. Comes with being the guardian of Joy. You have to keep it interesting."

Ashling giggled smiling at him, and Jack couldn't help but enjoy the sound it sounded like tinkling bells. Bright blue eyes focused on him smiling, and he stared back at her and she flushed looking away clearing her throat. "Thank you for showing me that. I need to check on Everly."

Jack smirked realizing she was a bit shy. That was alright it was endearing. He followed her and watched her place her palms on Everly. Her palms touched her feathered side, and Jack watched curiously. Ashling's expression soon became worried, and she gave the swan a gentle nudge.

"Is something the matter?" he asked

"Everly. She's not waking up." Ashling said concerned quickly moving to where Everly's head was tucked beneath her wing. She touched her neck this time and sighed in relief seeing the Swan was breathing but seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked a bit worried. Sure the giant bird was a bit terrifying but she was loyal to Ashling, and he didn't wish any harm to come to her.

"Seems like it. She's just in a deep, deep, sleep. I think our run in with Pitch affected her more than I realized. His darkness drained her." Ashling said with a defeated sigh, but glad her friend was all right.

"Whoa. Pitch? You ran in too Pitch of Darkness and Chaos?" Jack asked emphasizing his full name. Ashling faced him and nodded solemnly.

"Yes, we were traveling a ways from here and came upon him. His darkness overwhelmed us. Thankfully E. Aster Bunnymund was there. He saved us from him." Ashling informed him knowing if he were a guardian she could trust him.

"You ran into Pitch and Bunny all in one night. I'm sorry. Trying to decide which one is worse to be honest with you." Jack chuckled, and Ashling gave him a perplexed look before catching on to his sarcasm

"I can promise you Mr. Bunnymund is not high in my favors but I prefer him over Pitch most definitely," Ashling said

"No doubt. Anyways, what are you going to do now?" Jack asked Ashling

"I need to contact my mother, Selene," Ashling told him

"Oh. All right. Do that I'll stay right here. I guess you'll want some privacy." Jack said knowing how women were at times.

"That would be nice. Excuse me."

Ashling walked a few yards away towards the little pond before clasping her hands in prayer. She whispered to her mother for help her anxiety growing by the moment. She knew she wasn't in any danger at the moment, but she didn't know what to do. Ashling was supposed to be completing a task given to her by Selene, and here she was stuck.

"Mother, help me. I need your guidance," she whispered

Ashling felt the warm glow of the moon and soon it became so bright it enveloped her entire body. She opened her eyes looking up and gasped seeing the moon full and beautiful above her. It hung so low in the night sky Ashling swore she could reach out and touch it.

"My dear Ashling do not fret my darling. I am here with you." Selene's voice said sounding weak.

"Mother. What's wrong?" Ashling said concerned sensing something was wrong.

"My magic is waning. Between reviving you, creating Everly, and coming to Earth to visit one dear to me, I have used a lot of my power. It is also morning and I have no power for it is my brother, Apolloth's time." Selene explained

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you then." Ashling said

Selene chuckled softly "My dear one never not call upon me. You are my child I will always answer if you call. Do not worry I will regain my power with rest. Now, what is the matter?"

"I ran into a being of darkness named Pitch. He cast his nightmares and darkness on Everly. Because of that now I'm afraid she is weak." Ashling explained, "I cannot complete my journey."

"I understand. It is all right. Time is of the essence, but I will not put you or Everly's existence in peril. For now it is all right. I will advise you to go to the North and let Jack Frost guide you. There you will meet Sante' Clause Northmen, or North, as he is known by many. He will give you shelter until Everly can heal. I am afraid for the next week I cannot aid you as I am also in my waning cycle where my magic is at its weakest." Selene instructed her

"Yes, mother. Thank you." Ashling said smiling basking in her warm glow. It made sense that Selene's power would grow and weaken according to the moon's waxing and waning cycles.

"It will be all right my dear one." Selene said and glowed bright making Ashling close her eyes. As the glow dimmed, Ashling opened her eyes realized she was still standing on the Pond's edge with her hands clasped. She blinked several times looking up at the sky seeing the moon in the Western sky and the Sun rising in the East.

"Ashling!" Jack's urgent cry startled her, and she turned running back towards where he was standing with Everly. As she approached, she gasped seeing Everly gone.

"Where's Everly? What happened?" Ashling snapped at Jack

"I'm not sure one minute she was here the next she was gone. She was sleeping like before, and she started to glow and then disappeared." Jack said desperately.

Ashling felt tears welling in her eyes. Selene said everything was going to be all right! Sure she wouldn't lie to her. A slight breeze ruffled her hair, but she ignored it. Jack, however, looked up curious at the gentle caress. Something suddenly drifted down from the sky and without hesitation he reached out grasping at it. He grabbed what was a strange piece of slim paper with a silver tassel on it. Bringing it closer to his gaze he saw there was a little silver crescent moon charm on the tassel. He curiously flipped it over, and his eyes widened seeing there on the other side of the paper a detailed and ethereal painting of a swan with a moon in the background.

Ashling was just bringing her hands up to her face to cry when Jack gently tapped her shoulder. "Ash. Look." He said

Sniffling her tears back, Ashling cast her gaze upon him. They widened in surprise seeing what was a bookmark in his palm. Upon that bookmark was a beautiful swan. Ashling knew instantly it was from Selene. She had found a way to protect Everly and send her with them. Ashling grinned grasping it before giggling and hugging a surprised Jack.

"Oh! My mother is so wonderful. She never ceases to amaze me." Ashling said too engulfed by joy to realize she had embraced a Winter Sprite she barely knew. She pulled back leaving a flustered Jack in her wake gazing affectionately at the bookmark. Jack cleared his throat run a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. What did she say?" Jack inquired a bit curious to who exactly this 'Selene' was.

"She wants you to be my escort to the North to meet someone named Sante Clause Northmen," She said to him

"North? All right. Does your mother know him?" Jack asked curiously

"She must or else she wouldn't have suggested I seek shelter from him until Everly recovers," Ashling said giving him an exasperated look

"No offense, North is a great guy, I know him personally. I'll take you there." He said chuckling

"I would be ever so grateful if you did Jack," Ashling said smiling at him

"Who am I to deny a lady in need?" he said giving a dramatic bow and Ashling laughed at his teasing tone and smile

"Well then, shall we be off?" Ashling asked him hopefully

"Sure. Let me see how we're going to do this. I guess I should carry you." He said coming up to her, and Ashling balked taking a step back

"Excuse me? Carry me?" she asked perplexed

"Well yeah. How do you think I get around? I certainly don't fly around on a giant swan. I fly with the winds." he said

"Oh. Right. Well, if its the only way I understand." Ashling said with a soft sigh

"I guess it would be best if you get on my back. Hold on a second...okay! Get on now." Jack said to her kneeling down on one knee and position his hands to catch her.

Ashling sighed before walking up to him and grasping his shoulder she climbed onto his back. He stood instantly, and she let out a small yelp of surprise. Jack grinned looking back at her seeing her mortified expression and flushed cheeks. This was too much, in fact, it was hilarious.

"You alright back there?" He asked her

Despite being dying around the age of eighteen and more a boy than man Jack was still a beautiful being. The Winter Sprite was tall and strong Ashling could feel the sinewy muscle beneath her touch. While her body had stopped aging at around twenty she still appeared physically much younger than she was and her enflamed cheeks and embarrassment was reminding her of that. She had tucked her bookmark with Everly on it inside her robes in a hidden pocket for safe keeping.

"Fine. Let's be off. I don't want to dawdle." She said to him

"Sure thing. Hold on. It can be a bit bumpy." He instructed her.

Ashling grasped his shoulders tight and tightened her thighs around his slim waist. Jack hunched down and summoned the winds to him. Ashling let go quickly just to pull her cloak's hood up and to tighten the ribbon about her throat before holding on to him again just before he shot into the air. She held back a scream managing to keep some of her dignity intact.


	15. Part II: Chapter Three, To the North!

~Hey guys update! Sorry it took so long. Like I said this story is very complicated and takes me a bit of time to get the chapters together. So yeah..pretty long epic legendary journey here this is gonna be. Anyways hope you enjoy. As always Russian language is the English prounounciation and not the actual written dialect of Russian. Its different but for the sake of us who do not speak the written Russian language I wrote in English Dialect. Ashling and Jack are not a couple. Repeat, not, a, couple. They are both good friends and Jack is a bit of a an asshole. LOL. I love Jack Frost don't get me wrong he's a perpetual teenager stuck on the edge of adulthood for eternity. So can you imagine being stuck in puberty for eternity hormonal rages, emotional fluctuations from hell, etc. So he's a bit of a little horndog. LOL. Although being a spirit/deity of a children's happiness etc. I doubt he'd be lewd. Also there is a legend that I am going to tie into this story about the Goddess of the moon Selenity and the Prince of Earth Endymion. Some of you are going to shit proverbial bricks and think this is a Sailormoon Crossover. IT IS NOT A SM CROSSOVER. Selenity and Endymion are a legend that go back to ancient Greece from ancient mythology. The creator of sailor moon borrowed this story to write her series. In the anime/Japanese/manga SAILOR MOON the lead character is Serenity not Selenity. Selenity is her mother. Etc. There are differences. Anyways like I said it will be based loosely on the original mythology of Selenity/Endymion. Okay not that that is said enjoy the chapter and keep reading.~

**Broken But Still Beating: Part II: **_Chapter 4_

Ashling was a proverbial popsicle by the time they arrived at the North Pole. Literally there was ice on her hood and cloak and her lips were a pale shade of blue. She had stopped shivering some time ago her body just a frozen block now. Even her eyelashes had tiny sprigs of ice there. Jack looked back at her and frowned seeing her frozen form she was immortal so she wasn't dead but he knew that it was not in the least comfortable.

"Ash! I'm sorry I know it's not very comfortable its just a bit farther!" he cried over the harsh winds her only response was fingers twitching slightly. With that, he reached up grasping his own hood and pulled it down further and set his lips in a determined line as he hurried to North's.

North had gotten a notice some time ago that they had detected Jack headed this way on the globe. Per Selene's warning Ashling was to need his protection and his help which he would provide without question. He sipped his favorite cocoa and sat in the control room until their arrival sometime later. He met them at the door and North saw a wore and frozen Jack Frost carrying her on his back and he was taken back to when he first met her when she was alive. Bunny had carried her into his presence in much the same manner.

"Nevertyano baryshyna, must I always meet you half frozen to deaths?" North asked exasperated at the girl's condition

"Well, it is kind of hard for someone not to be frozen to death when you live in a swirling vortex of death!" Jack snapped irritated at him. He was immune to cold but even this he had to admit had been beyond freeze even for him.

"Come, come, the friend doesn't be of the mad. A few moments by fire will warm her. This way." North said leading him to his entertaining hall they had all met before with the fireplace the size of a castle door and multple chairs with animal furs and magical refilling hot chocolate mugs.

Adjacent to his study. North helped Jack by taking Ashling from his back and immediately shivered himself at the coldness of the girl's skin. North immediately sat her in his own large chair directly by the roaring fire and wrapped her in several bear skin rugs and a flannel fleece. He knelt down and quickly off her boots wrapping her stockinged feet and legs in the sea of warmth as well. For the first time, she coughed letting out a shivering breath groaning her eyes fluttering.

North smiled "Aye baryshyna warm yourself." He said gently his large hand patting her head before standing once more to turn to Jack. Jack was already helping himself to a mug of hot chocolate given to him by one of North's Yetis.

"So you, Jack Frost, have met Ashling daughter of Selene?" North asked grinning

"You know her name? How do you know her name?" Jack asked suddenly curious

"Ah. Good questions. What of do you know of Ms. Ashling?" North asked

"Well, she's on some sort of journey, she's immortal like us, rides a giant goose, and she has a mother named Selene. That's about it. Why? Do you know more?" Jack asked suddenly curious and speculating North knew more than he was letting on.

"Aye." North nodded grinning looking at Ashling and feeling excitement welling up in his gut.

"Well then tell me! Like where did she come from, EXACTLY, and whose Selene?" Jack asked his curiosity overwhelming him.

"I cannot my friend. Tis not my story to tell Jack. When Ditya Luny is awake you make ask her." North told him.

"Awe! Geez North." Jack said sounding a bit childish making North chuckle.

"Come my friend. Let us find you the place to rest. Immortal we may be but sleep still calls." North said clapping Jack's shoulder

"Yeah I could get a few winks. That was a long and rough flight and I'm not used to carrying someone along." Jack yawned letting North lead him to another room to get some rest. The Winter Sprite content on letting himself sleep for few hours.

Ashling awoke warm again and she stretched looking around. She didn't startle because she figured when she awoke she would be in North's home. For some reason, she already had a sense of what it would smell, feel, and look like. She looked at her hands and wiggled her fingers then moved the furs and blankets and looked at her toes wiggling the stockinged appendages. She sighed in relief able to feel them again and at how warm they were.

Looking around she was delighted at her surroundings. Somewhere inside her mind sparked memories and hall looked so familiar and so homey not intimidating in the least. The air smelled of a mixture of pine, ginger, and cinnamon. She inhaled taking a deep breath continuing to let her eyes sights wonder. The walls were covered in tapestries of multiple pictures unicorns running across fields next to the seas, warriors fighting on the desert sands, one with streaking lights that could only be falling stars, and on and on with more mystical sights. The very dome of the ceiling though made her gasp in surprise, there was a beautiful portrait of her mother Selene.

Selene sat on a crescent moon and held her hands out giving bright lunar love and silver glow to the lands below. Ashling realized all these tapestries and paintings on the wall were the earth and the cieling was the sky and the rays Selene gave were shinding down on all the creatures and people in the tapestries and paintings. Selene was guiding them and guarding their tales and stories. Ashling was enchanted by this. The fire cracked dragging her gaze away from the scene and she looked towards the doorway and saw North standing there gazing at her as if he were sad.

Ashling cleared her throat and immediately stood to set the furs on the great chair before approaching him. She grabbed her skirt and somehow knew to do a curtsy to him. "My good sir Sante' Clause Northmen, I thank you for your kindness and generosity to me during my journey. My mother, Selene, sends her gratitude and friendship to you."

North chuckled "Ditya Luny you have no need to be so formal. I have known you for a long time. You look just like your mother except the eyes, they are more like a summer sky. Your mother did always love the summers."

Ashling was curious at the familiariarty he spoke with when describing her mother to her. Had they known eachother long? Her mother was as old as the earth almost itself. North seemed like a kind man but when he looked at her there was a depth of sadness in his once bright eyes. THere seemed to be a story there that Ashling wash sure was long and from many centuries ago.

"You must have known my mother a long time then?" Ashling asked curiously

"Yes. We have known eachother long. We are friends and more as time has allowed." North said vaguely but with enough depth to make Ashling understand. They had once been lovers but their duties took them away from one another it seemed. Ashling flushed at the fact she had so boldly requested such intimate information.

"Do not be ashamed. Though we do not tell just anyone we are very much in love and have been for thousands of years. Any daughter that is Selene's is mine as well, if only in name, for I protect everything and adore anything she holds dear." North said coming closer and raising his hand and touching his large fingers to her delicate porcelain cheek.

Ashling normally would have been embarassed by such attention still, as a newborn, new to emotions and physical touch. However with North it was different everything about him was paternal to her she felt his joy, strength, courage, and love for all things and knew she was safe here. She chanced to rise her hand and touching his wrist still so new to affection.

"Thank you." Ashling said and smiled at him

"Of course my dear. Are you hungry? I have fresh cookies and of course, your choice of milk or hot chocolate each is good but I will be honest Ditya Luny...I prefer the chocolate." North said taking her hand in the crook of his arm and leading her in her stocking feet towards his kitchen.

Ashling found herself smiling wider and a shy giggle escaping as she looked forwards to trying her first cup of hot chocolate. North was sadly and at the same time happily reminded of Lucine his lost daughter. He was very well aware that Ashling was not Lucine but to have her, a daughter of Selene, in his home so young and newborn still with the innocence that needed protection he felt Lucine's spirit once more. Many times they would walk to the kitchen like this to have hot chocolate and cookies. It warmed his soul again to have a young one need his protection. He would not let Selene down, or Ashling, he meant was he said that any child of Selene's was his as well. If anyone dare late a finger on this child they would answer to his swords.


End file.
